Within the Pages of a Book
by kariuchiha19
Summary: Deidara is a young warlock. He sneaks into his grandfather's library to find spell books. What he finds instead may change his life. SasoDei. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1: The Devil's Journal

Ok, seriously, my head is flooded with too many ideas! I have to put some up before my head explodes! Here is a new fic, SasoDei, that I thought of. I think I told some people about it.

Dei: A couple of readers un.

And yet, I don't remember who. XD. Anywho, Saso-danna!

Saso: Kari doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned.

Welcome to Within the Pages of a book.

**Chapter 1: The Devil's Diary.**

Deidara snuck into his grandfather's library. These were the books filled with forbidden spells and such not that Raito didn't want his grandson to know. He said it was too dangerous. He said that Deidara wouldn't be able to handle them.

As if the young blonde ever listened to that.

After all, being a sixteen year old who hated being told what to do meant that Deidara would not listen to authority…ever. He did what he wanted, when he wanted. And the fact that he was a warlock just helped that fact. The blonde stopped in front of the mirror in the room.

His long blonde hair reached his lower back; as usual he had some up in his trademark ponytail. His bangs covered the left side of his face. He wore all black. Black skinny jeans, he had given up on trying to dress masculine, his friends would make fun of him no matter what. His black leather shirt fit his toned chest nicely. He wore black eyeliner and nail polish, making his friends call him emo. He wasn't really. He just liked to look it. He pulled himself away from the mirror to the tall shelves of books.

As usual, he scanned them aimlessly. His eyes fell on a book with the title written in red ink. "Cool." He muttered as he pulled the small, leather bound object out of the shelf. "The Devil's journal? Is this some kind of fiction novel un? It's not like Gramps to have one of these." He muttered to himself as he flipped through the pages."Blank page, blank page, blank page….is this a book of blank pages?" he thought out loud.

He came to a page with a name and a couple of statements. "Akasuna no Sasori?..._Trapped in this book is the true heir to the underworld's throne. Akasuna no Sasori._ Hmm…creepy._ If you are a warlock and believe this story to be true, free him with his translated name._ Translated name un? The hell is that supposed to mean? Like, he'll come out by me just saying, _**Scorpion of the Red Sand**_?"

The book started to glow. Deidara dropped it as red smoke began to come out of it. "What the hell?" he muttered as the smoke took the form of a person. A strong gust of wind caused the smoke to disperse, leaving a man with red hair in its place. The man was dressed in an old-fashioned, black and red suit. Deidara could see a pair of sharp fangs peeking out from the man's mouth. When the man opened his eyes, they were a mesmerizing green that captivated Deidara's attention almost immediately. "Well, that was certainly unexpected." Muttered the blonde.

Once those eyes met the blonde's, the redhead let out an inhuman growl. "YOU."

Deidara blinked, "Huh?

"You've got some nerve Raito!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Deidara by the throat.

Deidara looked at the man unfazed. "Ok, if what the book said is true, you must be Sasori, correct un?" Sasori glowered at the blonde, "Don't act dumb with me Raito!" he said as his hands turned into sharp red claws. Deidara observed the claws. They looked as if they had been stained with blood.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now, Sasori, two things. One, Is this the way you thank the person that just freed you from your imprisonment in a book? And two, I'm not Raito. My name is Deidara. Katsu Deidara. If you're talking about Katsu Raito, he's my grandfather, or Gramps, as I like to call him un."

Sasori blinked and looked the blonde over. His eyes widened in realization and he put Deidara down, "Forgive me, you look just like-wait, GRANDFATHER?" he exclaimed with shock apparent in his voice. Deidara found the sound smooth and dark. "Yeah, he's my Gramps." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Sasori seemed to think it over for a bit.

"What year is it?" he asked with uncertainty. Deidara looked at the calendar his grandfather kept, "The date is exactly March 1, 2010." Deidara burst out laughing when he saw Sasori's jaw drop. It was just a hilarious site. The redhead glowered at him, "Silence boy." He said. Deidara just laughed some more, "Silence? Dude, people say _Shut the hell up_ now a days un!" Sasori continued to glare at the blonde.

Why was this boy not affected by him? Usually, when Sasori gave someone a death glare, that person would shy away in fear. This boy (Deidara was it?)wasn't scared of him in the least. Why was that?

Deidara turned to the book shelf and seemed to scan the books. "Anywho, let's see…no….no…memorized all the spells in that one un…no…where is that spell book un?" he muttered. Sasori took this time to look around the library. It looked as it did the day Raito had tricked him into coming in here. Ungrateful man. Sasori had given him the honor of being his right hand, made sure he had access to every spell book in existence, and he trapped him in that book for fifty years!

He wanted revenge. But how? He turned to the boy as a thought hit him. He smirked.

This boy would be key in his plan…

(A/n) Ok. Here you go. Tell me what you think! R&R. Flames to be used to warm up my food! XD


	2. Chapter 2: The New heir

Hello, bad news, Kari will no longer be putting up fics for she is in the hospital for-*BOOT TO THE FACE*

DAMNIT KABUTO! GET OUTTA MY ROOM! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TOOK MY COMPUTER! DEI! DANNA!  
Saso: yes?

Dei: Nani un?

Kab: ! *FLEE*

Nothing, I just wanted that stupid guy outta my room. He can be so annoying sometimes. I mean come on, stealing my computer?  
Dei: I don't know un. Maybe he was bored or Orochimaru kicked him out un.

Saso: Or a mixture of both.

Whatever. Sorry about that folks! I have been looking for my computer all day! Dei!

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thankies!

**Chapter 2: The New Heir**

Deidara continued to look through the spell books until he found one worth reading. Sasori eyed the blonde. If all went as he thought it would…

"Deidara! Where are you boy? If you're in my library again I swear-" Deidara jumped at the sound of his grandfather's voice and placed the book back on the shelf. "I was never here." He muttered to Sasori as his eyes dilated and he vanished, leaving Sasori confused.

He heard the door to the library open and someone muttering, "That boy needs to learn some discipline. Why didn't his mother ever-" The voice fell silent as a man walked into the room. He looked like an older version of- "Raito?" whispered Sasori in shock. The Raito he remembered had been a nineteen year old warlock. This man, he had gray hairs and wrinkles!

"Impossible…unless…DEIDARA!" shrieked the man. The blonde from earlier stuck his head through the door to the library. He looked around with innocent eyes. "Yes Gramps un?" he asked as if oblivious to why his grandfather was angry. "Were you in here?" the older man asked through clenched teeth. "Of course not un! Why would I disobey-oh who's he?" Deidara pretended to be interested in Sasori as if he hadn't seen him thirty seconds earlier.

"Don't play innocent with me boy! Where were you if you weren't in here?" asked Raito glaring his grandson down. Deidara just smiled up at him, "Out in the training area un! Practicing that new spell you taught me this morning."

Sasori growled, annoyed that the two in front of him were ignoring him. Raito jumped at the sound, but Deidara just turned to him, uninterested. "Anyway Raito, how amusing. You're an old man. I never pictured you like this." Raito just stared at the redheaded devil. "What's the matter Raito? Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you…I have other things in mind for my revenge." Sasori said with a smirk. Raito gulped, fearing what Sasori had planned.

"Anywho, I'm bored un. I'm gonna go find something interesting to do." Raito jumped and turned to his grandson, "And by interesting you mean something illegal?" The blonde teen smiled innocently at his grandfather, "No~. Something interesting un." He said as he dashed out the room leaving Raito and Sasori alone.

Raito began to tremble. Sasori's smirk widened, "You didn't think you'd see me again, did you Raito?" The man just turned to Sasori silently, not daring to let anything slip from his mouth. "Apparently not. Fifty years Raito. I was trapped in that fucking book for FIFTY years." Sasori started to walk towards the man. In response, Raito started to back away, the memory of Sasori's power clear in his mind.

"But like I said, I think I know you enough to know what would make your blood boil. I have it all planned out." Sasori appeared next to Raito in a flash, whispering in his ear, "And it starts with that little grandson of yours." Raito's eyes widened, "You leave the boy out of this Sasori! He has nothing to do with what's happened!" Sasori's smirk couldn't get any wider, "I see, you're very protective with the boy. Which is why he is now a part of this." The redhead left the room. As he walked away, he heard Raito punch the wall. He laughed, it seemed Raito's temper hadn't changed…

~In New York~

Sasori had found it highly amusing how all that saw quickly bowed in respect. It seemed that even though Raito had taken over, Sasori was still as feared as always. It made him feel superior.

Now to find Raito's grandson.

Sasori looked up as he heard music coming from Central Park. He saw a large group of people. "Hmm…let's see what that's about." He said as he leapt into a tree. As he leapt to another tree that was closer, he heard singing along with the music.

_I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face, and it never feels out of place. And you're still probably working at a nine to five pace, I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell._

Sasori saw the band playing. The first thing he noticed was the singer. It was none other than Raito's grandson, Deidara. The second, there was a stage.

_Now where's your picket fence love? And where's that shiny car? And did it ever get you far? You never seemed so tense love. I've never seen you fall so hard. Do you know where you are?_

_And truth be told I miss you. _Deidara smirked cruelly, _And truth be told I'm lying._

The blonde laughed as he continued.

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well, then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell._

A raven haired boy came up to Deidara, as if he were arguing with him.

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself, yeah where did it all go wrong?_ The blonde pulled out a long list that rolled into the crowed,_ But the list goes on and on._

_And truth be told I miss you. And truth be told I'm lying._

The raven swung a punch at the blonde. Deidara ducked and continued.

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._ Deidara moved back as the raven kicked out at him._ If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well, then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell._

Deidara kicked the raven and turned to the crowed, _Now you'll never see, what you've done to me._ He threw some pieces of paper at the raven on the ground._ You can take back your memories they're no good to me. Here's to all your lies, you can look me in the eyes with the sad, sad look that you wear so well._

Deidara held the mike out to the crowd and they started singing, _ When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well, then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell._

Deidara laughed and turned to the band. _When you see my face hope it gives hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell. _He did a back flip and faced the crowd, _When you hear this song and you sing along, well you'll never tell. Then you're the fool, I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell. When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell. You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell._

Sasori stood, a bit impressed that Deidara could hold a crowds attention like that. He noticed that the blonde seemed a little cocky. Good. It would be easier to manipulate him that way.

He had to admit, the blonde was nothing like his grandfather personality wise. Raito had been antisocial when Sasori had met him. Deidara was very comfortable around people. Sasori raised a brow when he heard sirens. Deidara and his friends laughed as they grabbed what they could and ran. The drums vanished as the boys sprinted out of the park.

Sasori heard some old lady say, "Those boys never learn. They can't use the stage without permission, it's illegal." Sasori chuckled. So that's why.

"I wonder what else the boy does against his grandfather's wishes…" mused the redhead. He followed the blonde. He and his friends stopped inside a Starbucks.

"Who wants caffeine?" asked the raven. "I do!" exclaimed Deidara, "You are paying for it right Itachi un?" The raven, Itachi, sighed, "Sure, why not." Deidara laughed, "Thanks weasel!" Itachi scowled at him. "You're lucky we've been best friends since preschool Dei." He threatened. Deidara just smiled at him innocently. As the rest of the group sat, another blonde walked in.

"Deidara, you gotta stop this!" he said as he walked up to him. "Oh joy. It's Gramps' favorite grandson un. What do you want Luke? Just cause you're the oldest, doesn't mean I'm gonna listen." Replied Deidara. Luke sighed at his brother's response. "Come on Dei. I might be the heir, but that doesn't mean you gotta be such a delinquent."

Deidara stuck his tongue out at him while Kisame gasped, "Us? DELINQUENTS? How dare-HAHAHAH! Couldn't say that with a straight face. Yeah you're right. But we don't give a damn." "He took the words right outta my mouth." Said Itachi. Deidara smirked, grabbed his ice coffee from Itachi, and went to sit with his friends.

Sasori, Who had been listening to the whole thing, made a split decision. He went and sat next to Deidara. "Why hello there Sasori un. What brings you here?" stated the blonde boy as he took a sip on his drink. "You." Replied the redhead. He chuckled when Deidara did a spit take on Kisame.

"EEWW! DEI!" exclaimed the shark. "ME!" asked the blonde. "Yes you. You're interesting." Explained Sasori. "Oh god." Stated the blonde as he inched away from Sasori. Itachi, Tobi and Hidan burst out laughing. "Looks like you've found yourself a BOYFRIEND Dei!" laughed the silver haired boy. "SHUT IT UN!" yelled Deidara.

Sasori noticed that Luke was staring at him in disgust. Not that he cared. He moved closer to Deidara, "What's the matter Deidara? You ARE the one that freed me. Did you ever think about the consciquences?" "WHAT! NO WAY UN!" exclaimed the blonde boy, shoving the redhead away. His friends were now laughing so hard, people were beginning to stare.

Sasori smirked, "How's a bet then?" Deidara raised a brow at him, "Bet?" "Yeah. I bet that I can get you to fall for me. If I lose, I'll be your slave." Deidara's eyes widened. "HELL NO! I AM NOT BETTING MY FREEDOM ON ANYTHING UN!" "Chicken? Afraid you'll lose?" "NO! I just don't!" "But if you're so sure you don't like me, what's the problem?"

Deidara fell silent. "Well?" "There IS no problem." "Then it's a bet?" His friends were chuckling at him making chicken sounds. He scowled at them before saying, "Fine. It's a bet un." Sasori smirked. This was too easy…

(A/n) Ok, I know. Not that interesting. It picks up later. Just felt like making Deidara a little delinquent in this fic. XD.

Dei: Why un?

Cause you seem like one.

Dei: Good point un.

Anywho, R&R. Flames to be used as special effects at one of Dei's concerts!


	3. Chapter 3: Revolution

Chapter 3 coming through!

Dei: Do I get action yet un?

Saso: What kind of action do you want Dei-chan~?

Dei: *BLUSH* U-uh…

Saso: *Has him pinned to the wall* you gonna tell me? *smirk*

Dei: I uh….

Saso: *Starts making out with him*

….CAN'T YOU WAIT TILL I CAN RECORD IT DAMNIT! TOBI! YOU RECORD IT!

Tobi: Yes Kari-chan?

Record!

Tobi: Ok! Tobi is a good boy!

….I need someone to do the disclaimer….

Ita: I'll do it.

Ok, go ahead Nii-san.

Ita: Kari doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned.

And for those who don't know, the song from the last chap is Gives You Hell by the All American Rejects!

**Chapter 3: Revolution**

Sasori followed the group of friends as they walked down the street. "You gonna talk with them Dei?" asked Itachi. "I don't know un. Is it really wise to speak of it before my birthday?" Sasori looked from the raven to the blonde as they spoke. Deidara was walking on the railing of a bridge outside of Tokyo. The group had decided to go there after Starbucks. It amazed Sasori that Deidara could use such an advanced spell. The blonde was definitely different from Raito.

"Well, you gotta know who's got your back in this Dei." stated Kisame, "I know you wanna wait till you see what's in that office, but you also wanna respect you dad's wishes and wait for your 17th birthday. But you gotta tell them now." Deidara looked down at the key hanging around his neck. Sasori hadn't noticed it before. It seemed similar to the key Sasori once used to unlock his office door.

"Maybe your right…" muttered the blonde. "It's now or never Deidara." Said Hidan, "They won't wait forever." Deidara nodded. "Let's go then un." "What are you guys talking about?" asked Sasori. Deidara smirked at him, "Me talking to the people about becoming the next Devil un. I don't think my brother's right for the job."

Sasori scowled at the boy, "That position is rightfully mine. You don't need to have it." Deidara did a back flip, landing face to face with Sasori. "You had your time. Now is mine." He said, his face mere inches from Sasori's. An evil thought came to the redhead. He pressed his lips against the blonde's. Deidara's eyes widened and he shoved Sasori away. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" exclaimed the blonde, wiping his mouth. Sasori smirked. He was really going to have so much fun messing with the boy's head. "Couldn't resist. You were so close." Replied the redhead.

Deidara scowled at him and turned to his friends. The group was chuckling at them. "If you guys don't stop laughing in five seconds, I'll kick all of your asses. Clear?" he stated. The group stopped laughing but still smirked, "Crystal Dei." Said Hidan with a huge grin. Deidara's gaze darkened at him and he shoved the silver haired man to the ground. He walked back to the railing of the bridge and looked at the water. Sasori could tell the boy was deep in thought. He wondered what about.

"So Dei," said Kisame, "if you were in front of the crowd right now, what would you say?" "I'm not good at speeches Kisame un." "Well…how about a song?" Sasori could see some people coming over. He didn't recognize any of them, though, that wasn't surprising anymore. Fifty years could do that.

Deidara thought it over a bit before he started singing.

_To be named the second heir, now is year seventeen, and the position is always held for the first heir. The time has come for our flower to bloom. It is now time for our Revolution._

Sasori saw that the crowd was listening to the oblivious blonde. Itachi smirked and sang as well.

_The first to follow you will be me; you know my name Uchiha Itachi. And those who fight you, will not be shown mercy, for you aren't your brother that stupid sissy._

Deidara smirked at his friend's statement, still looking down at the water and not noticing the crowd that has appeared behind him. Sasori was impressed that the blonde had so many people behind him.

_Hey wait a second, even though he's older, I can still kick his ass with awesome power. You don't think it's possible? Well I'll show you my true strength. It's wisdom, intellect, and some sarcastic language, to be heard. Just give me a spell. So I can show you how I play. Just give me a spell. I will show you how I do things in my own way._

Kisame and Hidan smirked.

_Don't worry Deidara; we will help you in this way of Revolution. (x4)_

Deidara laughed and turned, "Should've known when you wanted me to sing." He said as he looked at the crowd.

_With us all fighting back, they won't be able to resist our attack._

Hidan laughed as he sang,

_It's all thanks to you, you and your devilish ways. _

Sasori smirked,

_So let me get this straight, you're the one who doesn't like playing by the rules of the councilmen's minds?_

Deidara nodded,

_Of course not, why would I wanna listen to the thoughts of old men? My life my vision. Ok listen our goal is to be rid of the goody-two-shoes, he really offends me, for he doesn't know the first thing of ruling hell. To rule this world you can't follow others' rules, that is what those idiot angels do. You must have a mind that is your own, and a will as strong as a thunderstorm._

Sasori nodded. The boy knew what being the ruler of hell was all about. Impressive.

_With the given spell, I will show that man how I am. With the given spell, I will show them all how I should rule hell._

Hidan and the crowd started to chant.

_Yeah let's go! Revolution, we will follow you till the end Deidara. (x 8)_

Deidara smirked again as he turned to Sasori.

_To be named the second heir, now is year seventeen, and the position is always held for the first heir. The time has come for our flower to bloom. It is now time for our Revolution._

The crowd cheered. "Well, I guess I know who'll help me get rid of goody goody Luke un." Stated Deidara, making the crowd laugh. "I've got a plan. It starts Saturday. At my birthday party. You all up for it un?" More cheers. "Then here's how it's gonna go…"

~Later~

Deidara was walking back to the mansion, "You gonna keep stalking me?" he asked. Sasori smirked, "Actually, yes. I really have fun doing so." Deidara rolled his eyes and continued walking. Sasori felt an extreme hunger start to overcome him. His eyes turned ink black. He looked ahead at the blonde warlock walking in front of him, the hunger growing.

Deidara could feel that something wasn't right. "Sasori?" he turned to see the redhead in front of him, eyes as black as ink and filled with an emotion Deidara had seen before. The blonde backed away from Sasori, déjà vu and paranoia surging through him. "You all right Sasori un?" he asked, his voice not showing the fear he was feeling.

Sasori pinned the blonde to the ground, straddling him. Deidara's heart began beating frantically as he tried pushing the redhead off. Sasori smirked malevolently as he pinned the boy's wrists above his head. He sank his fangs into the boy's neck.

Deidara felt Sasori start trying to unbutton his pants with his free hand. He tried to calm himself down, and thought of the one word that could release him from the vampire's grasp. "K-KATSU!" he shrieked. Sasori was thrown off of him by force of an explosion. Sasori came back to his senses when his head slammed into a wall. He shook the pain off and looked around.

Deidara had disappeared.

"Fuck." Muttered the redhead. This just slowed down his progress…

(A/n) The original song was Revolution by Len and Rin Kagamine. I made up my own lyrics. XD. And yes. Sasori was gonna rape Dei.

Dei: But…it's not rape if the person enjoys it un….

Saso: Really? *Drags Dei back to the room*

….ok then…I gotta go hide in their closet and record stuff. R&R! Flames to be used to set fire to a kid that stalks my friends at school!


	4. Chapter 4: Falling,In More Ways Than One

Deidara what are you doing?

Dei: Making a sculpture that looks like Hidan's scythe un.

May I ask why?

Dei: You'll see un.

Ok. May you?

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thankies! On with the chap!

**Chapter 4: Falling, in More Ways Than One**

Sasori walked through his old mansion the next day. Well, technically, it was RAITO'S mansion now. Sasori scowled at the thought, but focused on his task at hand; Finding Deidara. He had been lectured by Raito the day before. He also had smashed Raito's head through the wall before storming out due to Raito's stupidity. Afterwards, he had gone to Deidara's room (which happened to be his old room. Ironic that the blonde had chosen this room).

~flashback~

The blonde had locked himself in, not wanting to talk to anyone at all. And Luke was in front of the door, trying to get the boy out…and failing epically. Sasori chuckled as Deidara opened the door just enough to chuck a shoe at his brother, hitting him square in the jaw, before slamming the door once more.

Rock music suddenly started blasting in the room.

_If you take a life, do you know what you give? I doubt you will like what it is. When the storm arrives would you be seen with me by the merciless eyes I've deceived?_

Sasori stopped in front of the door. He had to get Deidara to talk to him. Unfortunately, the blonde was being emo.

_I've seen angels fall from blinding heights, but you yourself are nothing so divine, just next in line._

Sasori tried knocking. "GO AWAY LUKE!" came the annoyed reply.

_Arm yourself because no one else here will save you. The odds will betray you, and I will replace you. You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you. It longs to kill you, are you ready to die? The coldest blood runs through my veins, you know my name._

Well, that failed. "It's not Luke." "I don't even wanna HEAR you right now Sasori un. Get the fuck away from my room un!" Another fail. Ugh, why did that stupid need have to arise around the blonde? It was going to be difficult to get him to like him now.

_If you come inside things will not be the same when you return to the light. If you think you've won you never saw me change the game that we have been playing._

Sasori knocked again. "Come on. Open the door. I'm sorry for what happened." The door opened and Sasori caught the shoe with ease. As Deidara went to slam the door, Sasori stopped it with his foot, and slipped inside.

_I've seen diamonds cut through harder men. And you yourself but if you must pretend you may meet you end. _

Deidara scowled at Sasori and kicked him in the stomach. The redhead caught his foot and the blonde tried to punch him in the face, only to have Sasori catch it and pull him closer.

_Arm yourself because no one else here will save you, the odds will betray you, and I will replace you. Can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you_. _It longs to kill you, are you willing to die. The coldest blood runs through my veins._

Deidara glared at Sasori, trying to pull away. Sasori smirked, "Calm down. I'm here to apologize." Deidara just continued to glare.

_Try to hide your hand, forget how to feel. Life is gone with just a spin of the wheel._

"I really am sorry Deidara. I didn't mean to snap on you." Said Sasori with, his eyes looking sincere. Deidara looked at him for a minute.

_Arm yourself because no one else here will save you. The odds will betray you, and I will replace you. Can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you. It longs to kill you. The coldest blood runs through my veins, you know my name~._

The annoyance in Deidara's eyes faded. "Whatever un." He said as he pulled away from Sasori. Sasori sighed. "Maybe I should come back when you've cooled off." He said….

~end of flashback~

Sasori sighed. Deidara wasn't in the room. Or kitchen. Or the mansion for that matter. He concentrated and found the scent of Deidara's blood. "Good thing I've already bitten the brat." He muttered to himself. Why was it so hard to get Raito's grandson to like him? Raito had been so easy to manipulate…

Deidara was nothing like his grandfather. He was tougher, more intelligent. More interesting…Sasori found himself at a beach in Puerto Rico. Deidara's friends were sitting at a small food stand eating? Sasori walked up to them. "Where's Deidara?" he asked.

They all looked at him with grim eyes. "We don't know what you did," said Kisame, "but Dei doesn't wanna look at you." Sasori sighed. So the blonde was still mad? "That didn't answer my question." He said. "The blonde's at that beach over there." said Hidan. Sasori nodded and went to look for him.

He spotted the blonde standing up to his knees in the water. He was looking up at the sky, not caring that his jeans were soaked. Sasori say the boy's sneakers at the edge of the water, along with his socks. Sasori left his shoes and socks next to Deidara's and went over to the blonde, glad that he had decided to wear shorts.

"What the hell do YOU want?" asked Deidara as he stared up at the endless blue. Sasori looked at the blonde, stopping right next t him. Deidara's sapphire eyes had a lazy look in them as he stared. "To see if you'd cooled off." He said to him. Deidara lowered his gaze to meet Sasori's. Sasori noticed the difference immediately. Deidara's eyes still held a mischievous glint, even though he was annoyed. Raito was never like that.

"Why do you care?" asked the blonde. Sasori touched his face, making Deidara jerk back. "DON'T START!" he yelled. Sasori chuckled, "I'm not going to rape you. Last night…sorry, it wasn't supposed to happen." Sasori looked into the blonde's eyes. Something about them…attracted him…they reminded him of someone. Not Raito. No, Raito's were never so….hypnotizing. "Fine…one condition un." "Go ahead." Before Sasori could react, Deidara kicked his feet out from under him and he fell into the warm ocean water.

When Sasori resurfaced, highly annoyed at the fact that he was now soaking wet, Deidara was laughing. "The hell was that for?" Sasori growled. "I needed some sort of payback for yesterday." Was the response he gave the redhead. Sasori glared at him and connected chakra strings to his feet, yanking on them and making the blonde fall into the water as well. Deidara resurfaced with a laugh, "So the _scary_ Akasuna has a playful side too?" Sasori scowled, then smirked, "Indeed I do Katsu." He said as he tackled the blonde into the water…

~Later~

"What the hell happened to YOU?" Asked Hidan with a smirk. "Deidara flipped him off and continued walking. "Tomorrow is your birthday." Said Itachi as he came walking over to him. "No shit weasel un." Was the reply. Sasori snickered at that. Itachi sighed at his friend's comeback. At least he wasn't pissed anymore. "So, when are you going into the room?" he asked. Deidara stopped walking and looked up at the sun in the sky, "Hmm…..three pm un." He said. "Why? Why that specific time?" asked Kisame.

Deidara turned to them, "That's the time Gramps will be giving a speech about Luke." He said. "Oh right! Luke's birthday is tomorrow 2! How ironic that you were born an exact year apart!" came Tobi. "That's when Gramps will be the most distracted, and I can sneak away without problems un." They nodded in agreement.

"Luke is Raito's favorite?" asked Sasori. "Yeah, but I don't mind un. I was the parent favorite. Luke hated me for it un." Replied the blonde with a smirk. Sasori saw it again, that mischievous spark. He had seen it somewhere before…but where?

He decided to tease the blonde again since he was bored.

He used his vampire speed to appear in front of the blonde. "What?" he asked. Sasori smirked, his face close to Deidara's. "Must you be so…emo?" he asked. "I am NOT EMO! That's Itachi's job un." The weasel, who was drinking a piña colada, nearly choked on it making the others laugh. "Ok then, how's about this. Since you pull away every time I try to kiss you, kiss me once. A REAL kiss. If you don't enjoy, you win the bet. But if you do, the bet's still on and I get a date with you."

The thought had come to Sasori the night before. He needed a way to get to know Deidara. Unfortunately, the blonde was being so paranoid. Then he had an epiphany, let's see if the blonde would enjoy it. And the rest was simple enough to plan. "And if I refuse?" "Then, I assume you're afraid to kiss me. You are afraid that you'll fall for me and lose the bet." Deidara narrowed his eyes at him. Sasori knew it. The opposite of Raito, someone that hates to be called a chicken.

"Fine then un." Bull's-eye. "No pulling back. And it has to be more than a minute." Sasori explained. Deidara rolled his eyes, "All right, all right, let's get it over with un." Sasori smirked and grabbed the blonde, kissing him. He pulled the boy close, licking his bottom lip, asking for permission. Hesitantly, Deidara opened his mouth, allowing Sasori to deepen the kiss. Deidara, lost in the kiss, buried his fingers in Sasori's blood red locks as their tongues dueled for dominance.

Soon they had to part for air.

"Well?" asked the redhead, perfectly aware of the four that were also waiting for Deidara's reply. Deidara blushed and averted his gaze, glaring at a tree. "Fine, you get a damn date…." Sasori smirked triumphantly. Hidan and Kisame burst into laughter. "KEEP LAUGHING AND I'LL RIP YOUR TONGUES OUT UN!" the two shut up but smirked. Deidara's eyes dilated and the two were thrown into a nearby palm tree. Coconuts fell on both of their heads. Sasori, Itachi, and Tobi laughed at the site. Deidara turned and stormed off…

(A/n) Ok, done! Isn't Sasori such a smart-ass?

Dei: UN!

Saso: But you know you love me brat.

Dei: Never said I didn't un.

Saso: Heh.

R&R! Flames to be used to set fire to Hidan!XD


	5. Chapter 5: The Office

Deidara…what are you doing?

Dei: Wait for it un…

*insert loud explosion here*

Hid: DEIDARA! I'M GONNA FICKING KILL YOU!

Dei: EPIC WIN UN!  
Lol! Good one Dei!

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thanks…so THAT's why you were making a clay scythe!

Dei: UN!

Heh, well, ON WITH THE CHAP!

**Chapter 5: The Office**

Sasori looked at the blonde in front of him. Deidara was NOT enjoying this party.

Yes. Today was Saturday. Deidara's and Luke's birthday. So many people were here. Most were Deidara's friends, but unfortunately, Raito was ruining the whole thing for the boy. He continuously bragged about how Luke was now old enough to take over the throne, how he was smart, strong, blah, blah, blah. It was pissing Deidara off. It was as if Raito didn't even REMEMBER him.

Sasori looked at the clock. Two fifty. Ten minutes before Deidara was going to sneak away. Itachi was standing next to the blonde. "You remember what you're gonna say if Gramps asks where I went un?" asked the young warlock. "Yeah. You were annoyed and needed time to think." Replied the weasel. Deidara nodded and looked at the clock. He could see Raito walking to the front of the room. Deidara sighed and started to walk out of the ballroom.

Sasori followed. "So, where are we going?" he asked. "Are you really gonna follow me?" asked Deidara. "Yes. I wanna see what you're all worked up about." Deidara just sighed and continued walking as he heard Raito begin to give his stupid speech about Luke. "Today we are here to celebrate the birth of-" the rest drowned out as Deidara and Sasori let the door to the ballroom close.

"If you wanna follow me, you're gonna have to keep up un." Said the blonde as he slipped through a door. Sasori followed as Deidara pushed a button on the back wall of the room and a small opening appeared. Sasori recognized the opening immediately. It was the passage that led down to his old office. Deidara grabbed the top and jumped down through it, Sasori following behind. They landed in a hall that Sasori knew was right under the main kitchen of the mansion. He looked at Deidara and the blonde kept walking, as if (Like Sasori) he had been going through these halls and passages since birth.

Maybe he had…

Sasori saw the door of his old office up ahead. Deidara was seriously headed in there. What was in there for Deidara? Deidara stopped in front of the door for a minute and stared at it. The boy looked as if he were debating on going in.

"Deidara." Muttered Sasori. Deidara blinked, "Sorry un. I was remembering something." Replied the boy as he pulled the key from around his throat. He unlocked the door and they stepped into the office.

It was just as Sasori remembered it. The walls were black and red the room decorated in a gothic style that made him feel comfortable. The desk had papers thrown all over it, thought they were probably not the ones he had been too lazy to work on back in the day. There was a black suit of armor leaning on the back wall. Sasori looked around and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Deidara. "Nothing." Replied the red head, "I just thought Raito would have redecorated this place." Deidara shook his head, "Gramps never comes in here." Sasori looked at him in question. Deidara continued, "Dad said he was too scared to come in. Although, neither of us knew why un. Now I do. He probably thought you'd haunt him or something." Sasori laughed at the thought of haunting Raito.

Deidara looked around. "My dad used it though. He said he liked the way it was decorated and so he didn't wanna change it un. I wonder why he wanted me to come in here…" Deidara started to look through the desk, searching for the reason that his father might have wanted to lead him here. "Hey…there's a button under this little pencil holder." Button? Sasori didn't remember any button on his desk. Deidara pressed it and the wall behind the suit of armor sank into the ground. "…that's new." Muttered the redheaded devil.

The two walked through the passage and found themselves inside of a computer room. A blue light scanned Deidara and a robotic voice said, "Welcome, Katsu Deidara. We have been expecting you." Sasori raised a brow. So computers have come as far as to talk? Freaky. "Please proceed to the chair in the back of the room Master Deidara." Said the computer. Deidara shrugged, "All right then." Sasori sighed at the blonde's statement. He guessed the boy was used to having electronics talk to him.

Deidara sat at the chair in front of the largest computer in the room and the screen came to life. An image of a man that looked like Deidara with white blonde hair and green eyes appeared. He looked to be in his early thirties. "Hello Dei." He said. Deidara stood quiet as he stared at the screen. "I wonder how you look now…seventeen….which means you've been staying with your grandfather for five years. Have you grown? Or are you still a short little blonde?" Deidara scowled at the statement and the man chuckled. "You're probably giving me a dirty look now aren't you? Yes, you probably are. You probably haven't changed in personality. Still the little rebel? Hope you are. If not, then you're not up for the job I'm going to give you."

Deidara and Sasori both blinked at the last statement.

"You see Deidara, Luke isn't the rightful heir. You are." Deidara cocked his head to the side like a puppy, making Sasori smirk and bite back a laugh. "You're probably wondering what I mean. Luke isn't your brother Deidara." Deidara's eyes widened in shock, but only for a second before he nodded, at what, Sasori didn't know. "Doesn't shock you that much I hope. You always seemed to know. Even as a child…you would never do what he told you. You would always say, 'you can't tell me what to do' in a way that made me think, truly believe, that you knew. You could tell that Luke wasn't even a blood relative of yours. Dei, you have to go and get your rightful place as head of the underworld." The man looked to the side for a minute, as if listening to the sounds outside.

"Listen Dei, Luke was a boy created when your mother and I thought she wasn't able bear children. Your grandfather, being the impatient man he is and not wanting to wait, created Luke as our son. Of course, a few months later, we found out about you. Your grandfather didn't want to leave Luke alone, and your mother felt bad for him, thus we decided to continue to raise him. Your mother thought you wouldn't notice that he wasn't your brother. I know you did. You noticed that we favored you over him. You notied that we paid more attention to you, would believed you, you were our son. He wasn't. I'm sure that your grandfather still wants him to take over, especially now that he's eight-teen. You can't let that happen Dei. He's….not what he appears. Like right now. I know your grandfather never told you, I'm sure he didn't. When you say that Luke isn't your brother, he goes ballistic. It's as if he doesn't want to admit that he isn't a true person. Be careful if you ever mention that Deidara, and I know you will, probably after you watch this record-"

There was a sound of an explosion.

"…Deidara, I'm sorry I have to leave you with so many unanswered questions. I know you'll make me proud. You were born a little rebel, just as the Devil should be. You're brother isn't right for the job. Get your throne….and always know…I love you…and I'm proud of how powerful you are as a warlock." The man pushed a button on a remote next to his hand and the screen went blank.

Deidara automatically started typing into the keyboard. "Password?" came the computer. Deidara typed some more. "Please enter the voice automated password." Deidara stood quiet a moment. Sasori observed him with interest. So Luke wasn't the so called _heir_ to the throne huh? Just like Raito to take an experiment too far. He was glad that he had chosen Deidara to use in his little game. He knows that Raito will be pissed when his grandson falls for him. His old _best friend_ and his grandson. He could see Raito seething already. "What? Can't think of a password Deidara?" he asked the blonde.

Deidara flipped him off and Sasori laughed. Deidara thought some more and said, "True art is in the eyes of the beholder." "Password accepted." Said the computer. The screen became filled with codes that Sasori didn't understand. He watched as Deidara read all of it and started typing on the keyboard again. That was when Sasori realized that they weren't codes at all. It was Japanese. Deidara was typing Japanese Romanji into the computer. And Everything in the computer was written in Romanji as well. "You understand that?" asked Sasori. Deidara nodded, "My dad and I made it up for when I was frustrated and wanted to complain about Luke without him knowing un. We used to speak in it too. It used to piss him off and annoy my mother un." Deidara got a mischievous little grin on his face. Sasori found it kind of cute.

Deidara looked through some files and suddenly, an English message appeared on the screen in bold letters. **DO NOT LET LUKE INTO THIS ROOM. NO ONE GETS THAT KEY EXCEPT YOU DEIDARA. NOT EVEN YOUR GRANDFATHER.** Deidara read it and nodded, getting up from his seat. "Are we done Master Deidara?" asked the computer. "Yes. Please shut this computer and don't let anyone except me access this computer un." "Yes Master Deidara." With that, the lights in the room started to turn off. Sasori and Deidara exited the computer room and then the office, Deidara locking the door before they headed down the hall.

"It doesn't seem like your father trusts Raito all that much." Stated the redhead. "Nope. They never really got along un. A lot of the time, when Luke would pick on me, acting like he was my older brother, I would go to where they were and complain to my dad. Gramps would defend Luke to the end, but Dad would argue and say that Luke wasn't an angel and take me for ice-cream un." Sasori chuckled, "Would you do it on purpose?" he asked. Deidara got that mischievous grin again, "Fifty percent of the time." He replied. Sasori laughed. So Deidara was indeed a little rebel.

Soon the saw the doors to the ballroom. Deidara pulled out his phone and sent a text to Itachi and glared at the doors. They slammed open and Deidara stormed into the room. Raito looked at his grandson in shock. "Is there a problem Deidara?" he asked.  
"Why yes there is Gramps!" said Deidara with a smile. "You see, I wanted to give Luke his birthday present un!" Luke, who was standing next to Raito, narrowed his eyes at Deidara. "Really? And what gift would that be Otouto?" he asked. Deidara smirked, "Glad you asked. My gift is, I'm relieving you of your title oh _brother_!" his sapphire eyes dilated and black lightning hit Luke in the chest. Raito's eyes widened. "Deidara! What are you doing!" he asked. "Don't play dumb with me Gramps un! I know the truth! This…THING isn't my brother! I don't have a brother un!"

Raito stayed silent, too shocked to actually say anything.

Luke got to his feet, his once blue eyes brown. "Don't ever say that Otouto. I AM your brother. DON'T DENY THAT!" he shrieked as he lunged at the blonde…

(A/n) OK! Let's see what you think of that! Just in case you don't know, Otouto means little brother.

Dei: Hidan is trying to break your door down un.

HIDAN! LEAVE MY DOOR ALONE!

Hid: THEN LET ME BEAT THE FUCKING BLONDE! WHERE'S MY FUCKING SCYTHE!

Dei: I think Kakuzu is selling it on eBay un…

Hid: KAKUZU YOU ASS!

R&R! Flames to be used as heat to the homeless in Alaska! XD


	6. Chapter 6: Protective

Dei: it seems today, that all you see is violence in movies and sex on T.V.

Yeah, Deidei is watching Family Guy! XD.

Saso: It's a good thing we all like the show…except Kakuzu.

Dei: Kakuzu just hates the fact that we're using his credit card to pay for it un.

So true. Anywho, who's gonna say it this time?

Dei: *mesmerized by Family Guy*

Saso: Guess that means me. Kari doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned.

Thankies Sasori-no-danna! On with the Chap!

**Chapter 6: Protective**

Deidara spun a roundhouse kick into Luke's face, sending the older boy into a wall. "Deidara! Luke! Stop this!" exclaimed Raito. Luke pulled himself from the wall and dusted concrete from his shirt, not even fazed by the attack. He charged at Deidara again, swinging a punch at the boy. Deidara pulled his head back, dodging the attack. Luke brought his elbow down, slamming it into Deidara's stomach. Deidara gasped as the air left his lungs and fell to the ground with a grunt of pain.

Luke clutched Deidara's throat, keeping him pinned to the ground. "LUKE!" Raito came over to them, trying to pull the older boy off of Deidara, "ENOUGH! YOU'LL KILL HIM!" Luke pushed the man off, his hand never leaving Deidara's throat. Sasori felt a growl escape his lips as he took a step closer to where the two were, before stopping himself. What was wrong with him? Why should he care if the boy gets killed? It wasn't his problem. He saw Itachi sprint over to try and help the blonde, just as a blast of dark energy shot Luke in the chest, throwing him into the opposite wall.

Sasori, Itachi, and Raito looked at Deidara in confusion as the blonde boy got to his feet. "As if something as insignificant as you could kill me? Trust me Luke, you can`t beat me un." Luke coughed as he got back to his feet; he dusted himself off once more and turned to Deidara. Before the older boy could attack, Raito came in between the two. "I SAID ENOUGH!" he grabbed both Luke and Deidara by the collars. "What is the matter with the two of you? Have you gone mad?" Deidara just looked at his grandfather, an emotionless mask on his face. "No, I haven't gone mad gramps. But you sure have un."

Raito turned to the younger boy in shock. "What is that supposed to mean Deidara?" he asked. Luke, who had seemed to have quieted down, started struggling against Raito, trying to get a hold on Deidara, "LET ME TEACH YOU A LESSON DEIDARA!" he shrieked as Raito held him further from Deidara. Deidara ground his teeth as his sapphire eyes started to glow. Luke cried out in pain as his left leg twisted into an odd angle. Raito's eyes widened and he shook Deidara, bringing him out of his concentration. "LET ME GET RID OF IT!" yelled the boy. "ENOUGH DEIDARA! YOU ARE NOT KILLING LUKE! ARE WE CLEAR? This habit of always fighting against what your brother deserves has gone far enough!" Deidara glowered at his grandfather, his eyes dilating once more as his power threw him out of Raito's grasp. "No, this habit of me pretending that I'm not completely enraged at the fact that you would choose that…THING over me is what needs to vanish! LUKE ISN'T REAL GRAMPS!_ Memories consume, like opening the wound, I'm picking me apart again._" Black and blue flames began to swirl around Deidara as he sang.

"_You would assume, I was safe inside my room, unless I'd try to start again. I don't want to be the one the battles always chose, cause inside I realize, that you're the one confused._" With a wave of his hand, the flames transformed into lightning and shot at Luke._ "I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not all right, so I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit tonight."_ Luke shoved himself out of Raito's grasp and dodged the attack. He flinched as he fell onto his now twisted leg. As he did, Deidara appeared in front of him, a knife clutched tightly in his hand and held at Luke's throat.

"_Clutching my cure, I'd tightly lock the door, I'd try to catch my breath again."_ Luke swung a punch to his face and Deidara easily caught the fist. "_I'd hurt much more than any time before. I have no options left again._" He flipped Luke onto the floor, the blade never falling from his hands. "_I don't want to be the one the battles always chose, cause inside I realize, that you're the one confused."_ Luke kicked Deidara in the crotch and threw the younger off of him, his leg healing quickly. Sasori ground his teeth, but otherwise just watched. This time, Luke was the one who spoke, "_I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean."_

When Deidara shakily got to his feet, Luke spun a kick to his face, sending him spinning to the ground again. "_I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be all right. So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit tonight!"_ He grabbed the younger blonde by the throat, snapping his fingers and clutching the knife that Deidara had had only seconds before. "_I'll paint it on the walls! Cause I'm the one at fault! You'll never fight again! And this is how it ends!"_ Luke held the blade up, about to strike. "DEIDARA!" Sasori heard Raito and Itachi yell. Something inside of Sasori snapped and he sprinted over to where the two blondes were. A needle appeared in the redhead's hand, and just as Luke was about to bring the knife down, Sasori lodged the needle into his arm, forcing him to release, not only the knife, but Deidara as well in shock.

Deidara landed on his back with a gasp and Sasori stood in front of him protectively. Luke glowered at the redhead, "_I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream." _He swung a fist at Sasori, which the redhead easily blocked, clutching the arm as he said, "_But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean."_ Luke growled and tried to flip Sasori over, but the scorpion didn't budge. He instead kneed Luke in the stomach and threw him into the air. "_I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be all right. So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit,"_ A dark blue aura surrounded Sasori's left hand and as Luke came down, Sasori brought it up to meet the boy's stomach, "_I'm breaking the habit tonight!" _

Ice encased Luke and he remained frozen in mid-air_._ Sasori blinked, coming back to his senses. Why did he save Deidara? He turned and looked down at the boy. Deidara was gasping for air, trying to refill his lungs. He had his eyes shut tight, and was sprawled out on the floor. Sasori felt anger building in him as he saw bruises on the blonde's neck. He turned back to Luke, his eyes narrowing at the boy imprisoned in the ice. Before he could even think of a way of killing him, "SASORI! RELEASE LUKE IMMEDEATELY!" Sasori turned to see Raito coming at him. Wait, what did he just say? "You…want…to…what?" Sasori asked, not processing what Raito was saying. Did he really want to let Luke go? The one that had almost killed his grandson?

"Let Luke go Sasori." Raito said through clenched teeth. Sasori blinked. "You're serious, aren't you Raito? WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PRLOBLEM? THAT…THAT EXPERIMENT JUST TRIED TO KILL YOUR GRANDSON!" Raito's eyes widened when he heard the word _experiment_ come from Sasori's mouth. "W-what did you say?" Sasori sighed in frustration as he ran a hand through his red locks. He turned to Deidara. "You all right blondie?

Deidara opened his sapphire blue eyes to look up into Sasori's mesmerizing green ones. "I'm fine un." He said as he leaped to his feet. Itachi ran over to him, "Dei! You ok?" he asked, yanking Deidara's chin up to see the bruises. "I'm fine weasel." He muttered as he shoved his hands into his pockets. His eyes dilated and the bruises vanished. He had on that emotionless mask once more as he turned to Raito. "As usual." He muttered, glaring into his grandfather's face, "You always worry about LUKE. He's not even real Gramps! I'm your flesh and blood and you don't even care that Luke could've KILLED me!" "Deidara I-" "Forget it un. I don't wanna hear it. I just want my rightful place on the throne. So get that stupid thought that Luke is taking over out of your head cause that's not happening." "Now you listen-"

Deidara turned and glared at Raito with such intensity it made chills go down even Sasori's spine. "I said, I don't wanna hear it. I'm the rightful heir to the throne. Not that…THING!" Deidara's eyes dilated and the black and blue flames from before swirled around him. Raito glanced around, realizing they were still in the ballroom with the guests. Most of them, being Deidara's friends, were watching to see what Raito was going to do, as if waiting for him to jump the blonde. He sighed. He never could control Deidara. The boy was too stubborn…much like…

He glanced at Sasori. It was still surprising that the redheaded demon had protected Deidara. Sasori never saved someone unless it proved useful…not even…not even his younger cousin. He had watched as Glotun demons (demons made from the sin of gluttony) had devoured Gaara, not even bothering to help the boy. Raito sighed. It wasn't surprising. That was how a Pridus (a demon born of the sin of pride) was. They didn't usually act towards helping others. But…could it be that…Raito looked at Deidara, who was now conversing with his closest friends.

"Sasori." The redhead turned to Raito, "May I have a word?" "Say it here or don't say it at all." Raito sighed. He should've known. Sasori never did anything Raito said. "You're having strange feelings towards Deidara, aren't you?" Sasori gave Raito an un-amused stare. "Just answer the question Sasori. It's obvious you feel SOMETHING towards the boy. You did protect him. You've never done that before." Raito said. Sasori sighed, "And if I do?" Raito smirked momentarily before saying, "Deidara's mother was a Lousto. You know, a demon made from-" "A demon made from the sin of lust, I know what Loustos are Raito. I taught YOU that. So Deidara is half demon? But he's not a Lousto…wait, are you trying to tell me that I'm attracted to Deidara because he's a Yuchi demon?" Raito laughed, "No, I just wanted to see your reaction. He does have demon blood, that's what makes him so rebellious, but he is not a demon himself. But I just had to ask that. It answered a certain question of mine." He said with a smirk. Sasori raised a crimson brow, "And that question was?" "Well, thinking someone is attracted to another, and having them admit they are, are two different things entirely!"

Sasori blinked. He glared at Raito when he realized what he meant. "You set me up for that!" he growled. "Had to find out somehow." Explained Raito, the smirk widening. Sasori's glare darkened. "Come on now Sasori, I used to set you up like that all the time. Any time you didn't want to tell me something. You should've realized that-"

A loud crashing sound echoed through the room.

All eyes fell on the ice that was now scattered all around. Deidara's face went blank as he stared at the empty air where Luke had been. He had vanished. Deidara stared straight into Raito's eyes before walking up to him. "Tell me the truth." He demanded. "What truth? You already know about-" "TELL ME THE TRUTH ABOUT MY PARENTS UN!"

The ballroom, which had started to regain composer after the shattering sound, fell into an eerie silence as they all turned to Raito and Deidara. Raito remained silent. Itachi, Kisame, Hidan and Tobi began walking over to them. "Just tell me Gramps. There's no point in hiding it anymore un. They didn't die in an attack by Zeus. Luke killed them for favoring me, didn't he?" Raito continued to stay silent. "DIDN'T HE?" Sasori could see that Deidara was extremely pissed off, even more than the previous day. "Stop covering up for him! You think he's so perfect un? Well he's not. He KILLED my parents…and has done plenty of other horrible things that you don't know about." Deidara ground his teeth as his gaze fell to his feet.

Before Raito could retort, Deidara had turned and started walking away, "On second thought, I don't give two shits about what you have to say. You never stuck up for me, always that stupid FAILURE un." Deidara stormed out of the room, leaving everyone in an awkward silence. Sasori walked out after the boy…

"Deidara." The blonde kept on walking down the stairs. "Deidara!" Sasori grabbed onto Deidara's wrist and held him back. "Hey." "What un." Sasori stopped for a minute. Now he knew why Deidara seemed so familiar. "Atisuto." "Huh?" Deidara turned to look at the redhead in confusion. "Atisuto. He was…an old friend of mine. Why didn't I make the connection before? Deidara…what was your mother's last name?" Deidara thought a moment before saying, "Konpeki. Why?" Sasori laughed sadly. "Do you know who your other grandfather was?" Deidara shook his head, "No. He died when my mom was really little and she never talked about him un."

"His name was Konpeki Atisuto. He used to be my tutor. He was the one person besides my father that I felt like I wanted alive. And you have his personality, his rebellious attitude, and his mischievous eyes." Deidara blinked. "Heh. He was my father, Lucifer's, right hand man. The only one my father trusted to watch over me. Growing up around him, I grew attached to him like an uncle…he used to help me play pranks on the guards, and anyone else that I felt like, without scolding me. When my father would become infuriated, Atisuto would just grin the same grin I see constantly on your face, and say that my father should lighten up, that a devil needed to be a rebel."

Sasori looked into Deidara's sapphire eyes. "You might LOOK like Raito…but you ACT like Atisuto. He had a daughter late in his life, and died in front of me…I couldn't save him…" Sasori's jaw tightened, "But knowing that you are his grandson…heh. It's no wonder I felt like I…" "Like you what? Asked the blonde. Sasori shook his head, "Never mind." Deidara pouted in the most adorable way…Sasori couldn't help himself.

He pulled the blonde to him and crashed their lips together. Deidara gasped and Sasori slipped his tongue into his mouth. He rubbed his tongue over Deidara's, earning a moan from said blonde and coaxing the other's tongue to play. Their tongues dueled for dominance as Sasori pressed his body onto Deidara's. The younger boy buried his hands into Sasori's crimson locks, closing his eyes in bliss. Why was it that Deidara could make him feel this way? Sasori had never fallen for anyone before, why now? The blonde was just so…attractive. Everything about him called out to Sasori. Sasori felt his fangs elongate as the smell of Deidara's blood hit him. He pulled away from the kiss, Deidara gasping for air, and sank his fangs into the blonde's neck, earning another gasp. Deidara tugged on Sasori's hair again.

This was bad.

He was enjoying the way it felt to have Sasori bite him.

He was going to lose this bet, he could feel it. He was losing his freedom. But he couldn't help it. Sasori was just so…intoxicating. It was so frustrating. No matter how much he said he didn't like him, or that Sasori was the most annoying bastard on the face of the planet, it was all lies. He liked all of Sasori's games, liked the way the redhead teased him.

And he felt different now that Sasori had saved him.

Why did he? Did he REALLY have affection towards him? He had thought that Sasori was just teasing him to get his revenge on his grandfather. But if that were the case, wouldn't he have just let him die? That would've been the perfect revenge. Making Raito feel the guilt of not stopping Luke from killing his true flesh and blood. And yet…he saved him.

Sasori pulled away from the blonde's neck and held him close. He didn't want to let him go. He had fallen, and he knew it. This wasn't about fucking with Raito anymore…he truly cared for Deidara. A vision of Luke about to stab into Deidara's chest flashed through his mind. If anything were to happen to him…

"Deidara. Stay with me." Deidara stared at Sasori. "What?" he asked in shock. "Stay with me. Don't leave me. Please…if anything were to happen to you…" he let the sentence drop, as if not wanting to even think about it. Deidara blushed. "Uh…I uh…" Sasori looked into sapphire blue eyes, "Please? I…I've never felt this way about anyone before…and if I were to lose you…" The statement didn't help Deidara's blush. "I…fine then un. I'm not leaving. But it doesn't mean anything. Got it?" Sasori chuckled, "Fine then." He said as he pressed his lips on the blonde's once more in a chaste kiss, "It doesn't have to Dei." He let the blonde go as he heard the door open. Itachi and the others had finally decided to join them.

"You sure did cause a fucking scene Dei." Said Hidan, making them all laugh…

(A/n) OK! The song is Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park. It's actually my favorite Linkin Park song of all time! XD. Anywho, yeah, Deidara doesn't want to admit that he's falling head over heels for our favorite redheaded scorpion!

Dei: Not in the fic maybe but I sure do love saying I love my Danna un!

Saso: Heh. I love you too Deidei-chan.

Aww! They are so cute! Anywho, R&R! Flames to be used to burn the wicked! XD


	7. Chapter 7: Affection

Hello my reliable readers! A day off and I shall update! XD. And this fic calls for a time skip! XD.

Dei: So basically you're gonna skip a few weeks so that you can get on with the plot and the SasoDei un?

You got it!

Saso: Figures. Then again, less work for me.

What work do YOU do when I write fics?

Saso: Keep Hidan, Orochimaru, and Kabuto out of your room.

…good point…

Dei: *chuckle*

Disclaimer please!

Saso+ Dei: Kari (-chan) doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned (un).

…synchronized much?

Dei: *hugs Saso*

Saso: Apparently so.

Anywho, thanks, and on with the chap!

**Chapter 7: Affection**

~One month after the incident~

Sasori was working on a puppet. It happened to be his second favorite, Hiruko, a puppet he had made when he was a child for sparring against his friends. After fifty years, the poor neglected puppet needed a lot of work done on it. Sasori had almost had a heart attack when he had found it hidden in his old room, under a mountain of dust in the closet. As he polished it, he sent Deidara another glare. "What? I haven't used that closet since I was like…nine un. I don't like closets. And back then, you really think I gave two shits about some dusty old puppet?" explained the blonde.

Sasori sighed, frustrated at all the work his poor masterpiece needed done to it. Deidara rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the computer screen in front of him. At the moment, the two were in the computer lab hidden in Sasori's old office. Deidara had the main computer switched to a bunch of video feeds of the mansion and the one to the right of it had his own observations and equations for who knows what on it. Sasori couldn't make heads or tails of the mathematics.

Then again, math had never been Sasori's strong point. Strategy? Oh, math for that Sasori could do. Math for anything that interested him he could do easily. Now, equations on paper (or in this case computer) were a different story. It used to frustrate his father to no end. No matter what, when he would test Sasori, he would fail. Now, Atisuto would put Sasori in a situation where he had to calculate distance, time, and physical mass in two minutes and Sasori would do it in one. No one could understand why. Sasori guessed it was that practice was always more fun than theory.

He sighed once more and laid Hiruko down on the table Deidara had cleared for him in the room. Silence. It was very…awkward. Sasori rarely heard silence around Deidara, unless he was in here. And for some reason, the red head didn't like it. It was way out of character for the blonde. "Hey Dei." "Un?" "How long are you planning on being here today? I thought you were going to that party Hidan was planning?" Deidara pulled his gaze from the computer and looked into Sasori's mesmerizing green orbs. "Are you actually telling me to take a break un?" asked the boy. That was unusual for Sasori. Sasori usually didn't care that Deidara spent most of his time in this room.

"Basically. You look tired. That and if you don't, Hidan's gonna have a fit and come looking for you, most likely start trashing the rooms upstairs, and end up getting thrown out painfully by the guards." Predicted Sasori, which made Deidara laugh. "Very true. All right then, since you make such a good argument un." Replied the blonde with a smirk…

~Luke~

Luke glared at the T.V. screen in front of him. Where the hell did Deidara keep on disappearing to? He had been monitoring the boy as much as he could ever since their birthday, but most of the hours in the day (and night), Deidara would vanish to who knows where to most likely plan his next move. Why couldn't he pinpoint his brother's location?

"Abunai!" he called. A teen with jet black hair that looked as if it were windblown and eyes as red as blood came over to him. He wore plain black jeans and a red shirt that said Dangerous on it. His skin was a ghostish white that made it impossible for him to hide at night. "Yeah Luke?" he asked, pulling a cigarette pack out of his pocket.

Luke continued to look at the screens, waiting to see where Deidara would pop out of, and said, "I need you to do something for me." "And that is? You know, I'm your friend, but I don't work for free." Replied Abunai as he lit the cigarette. He took a deep breath of the thing and let out a string of smoke. Luke nodded, "I know Abunai. I'm gonna pay you. But...this is no simple task my friend." Abunai took another drag of his cigarette, "Which is why you're asking me. If it were an easy thing, you wouldn't bother me with it." He explained. Luke nodded in agreement.

It was silent as Luke thought of how to explain the job to Abunai. "How well do you know Deidara?" he asked as he saw said blonde coming up from the basement…

~Raito~

"Ah, there you are Deidara. I want to-" "Get out of my face Gramps. I don't wanna talk to you un." Deidara started to walk pass Raito, not even looking at the man. Raito sighed. Deidara hadn't spoken to him since the party. Raito had tried over a hundred times to apologize to Deidara for not telling him the truth, and to explain why Luke was so important to him, but the teen didn't want to hear it.

Raito went to his office and sat in his chair, staring at the ceiling. "Ah, Kuroi…what would you do in this situation? You always were better at getting through to your son…" he muttered as he stared at the blank ceiling. It was true. Kuroi, Deidara's father, had always been able to easily get Deidara to understand things that he didn't like. When Deidara's mother, Himana, had been killed, Raito had tried to tell the boy, but Deidara had locked himself in his room, not wanting anyone to go near him. The only person that could get through to Deidara, and explain that his mother was in a happy place, was Kuroi…

Raito sighed. He missed his son dearly. Even with their differences, he knew that Kuroi had been a great man…and maybe if Kuroi were here, Sasori wouldn't have been able to get so close to Deidara…when did his life get so complicated?

~Deidara and Sasori~

Sasori smirked as Deidara argued with Hidan. The silver haired teen had been making fun of Deidara, saying the blonde looked like a girl. Deidara countered saying, "At least I don't believe in a false god!" and they were now arguing like a pair of small children.

Itachi came up to the redhead and suggested, "Why not shut Deidara up?" Sasori thought this over a minute. It wasn't a bad idea. It was a way to get the two to stop arguing, and an excuse to kiss Deidara. "FUCK YOU BLONDIE! JASHIN WILL SMITE YOUR GIRLIE ASS FOR DOUBTING HIM!" "GO TO FUCKING HELL HIDAN! JASHIN CAN'T DO SHIT CAUSE HE ISN'T REAL UN!" Sasori just grabbed Deidara's wrist and yanked the boy over to him, crashing their lips together for a few seconds. "Will you shut up?" he said. Deidara pouted at him, "Hidan started it un." Sasori chuckled at how cute the boy was before letting him go.

"FUCK OFF BLONDIE!" "WELL IT'S TRUE! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SAID I LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" "Hidan, shut up before I castrate you with a toothpick." Said Sasori, his voice low and smooth. Hidan's eyes went wide and he quickly covered himself in a feeble attempt at protecting his future children. (A/n: Yeah…that would be horrible….mini Hidan children everywhere….) Itachi and Deidara burst out laughing at the act and Sasori smirked at the Jashinist. Kisame came over to the group, "What I miss? Hidan being embarrassed? Damnit. I love seeing that." Hidan flipped the shark off and inched away from Sasori, a little creeped out. "The hell are you so over protective of the blonde anyway?" he asked, moving to hide behind Itachi.

Sasori shrugged, not saying a word. He and Deidara had come to a mutual agreement; neither would talk about the fact that Sasori had confessed how much he cared for Deidara in public. Of course, Sasori still teased the boy, he enjoyed that and they both knew (even if Deidara would never admit he agreed) that it would seem weird if Sasori just suddenly stopped with the teasing. And, to keep to the script, Sasori pulled the blonde over to him, wrapping his arms around Deidara's slim waist. Deidara turned a bright crimson at the contact making Sasori smirk. He loved teasing Deidara, though, he was a little disappointed that Deidara wouldn't admit that he was falling for him. His heart was aching to hear Deidara admit his true feelings.

Sasori moved his face mere centimeters from Deidara's their lips almost touching, "What's the matter Dei?" he asked as Deidara's blush darkened, "You look a little embarrassed. Do you not like it when I hold you like this?" Sasori started rubbing the blonde's back, feeling him shudder under his touch. "Just admit your feelings." He whispered into the blonde's ear, "No one else has to know. Give up." Deidara's eyes narrowed at Sasori, "Like hell I will Sasori. I don't quit un." Sasori sighed, placing a chaste kiss on Deidara's lips before pulling away. Deidara turned away from Sasori, desperately trying to hide the blush that wouldn't leave his face.

Sasori looked over to where Hidan was. The Jashinist had brought out a couple of beers, handing them to his friends. Deidara refused. "Come on Dei!" reasoned Hidan, "You should at least try the fucking drink!" Deidara shook his head. "WHY THE HELL NOT?" Hidan was more than frustrated, "YOU NEVER EVEN TRY THE SHIT, BUT YOU ALWAYS SAY NO! WHY?" Deidara just went to get a cup of soda. Sasori chuckled. "WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY SASORI?" demanded Hidan. Sasori smirked, "You really don't know why Deidara won't drink?" Hidan shook his head, frustration clear in his magenta eyes. "Warlocks don't let themselves get influenced by things like that. If someone with the level of power that Deidara has were to get drunk, they could destroy the universe without realizing it. If Deidara has no control of what he does, the magic at his disposal would be highly unstable, and then the whole balance of the universe could be unraveled." Explained the redheaded devil. Hidan blinked, not understanding a word Sasori had said. Sasori felt like slamming the silver haired teen's head into the wall. ""If Deidara gets drunk, he could kill you." He said, bringing it into terms simple enough for Hidan to understand.

"OH!...why doesn't he say it then?" asked Hidan. Sasori sighed, "Because, you should be able to get it. Dumbass." Hidan glared at Sasori as Deidara came back, "What I miss?" he asked. "Only Sasori proving what the rest of us have been saying for the past few years." Explained Kisame, "That Hidan has the learning capability of a rock." Deidara laughed and took a sip from his soda. Sasori chuckled as Hidan punched the shark in the stomach…

~Later~

Sasori was again working on Hiruko. He thought a minute. Why wasn't the Kazekage like this?...Oh right! He had had the third Kazekage puppet in the scroll in his pocket the day Raito had imprisoned him…that was what had saved his favorite puppet from a fate like Hiruko's; Fifty years in the back of a closet collecting dust. He finished with the polishing and went to work on the joints. As he did, he heard an unusual sound. Like someone snoring…

Sasori turned to see Deidara with his head resting on his arms on the desk, eyes shut in a peaceful slumber. He chuckled. _Guess the all this work, plus the party, took a lot out of you, huh Dei?_ He thought. He placed Hiruko back on the table and got up from his seat, quickly walking over to Deidara. When he reached the blonde, Sasori lifted him up into his arms with ease, Deidara not waking from whatever dream he was in. As he carried the boy out, Deidara snuggled into Sasori's arms, a cute smile gracing his lips. Sasori couldn't help but smile as well, thinking that the boy was just too cute.

"Will that be all for today?" asked the computer. Sasori whispered, knowing fully well the machine could hear him, "Yes. Shut it all off please." "All right master Sasori." Replied the computer, the lights shutting off. Sasori walked into his old office, shifting the blonde slightly to press the button on the desk, shutting the door to the computer room. After he had locked the door to the office, he carried Deidara up the stairs.

Raito happened to be walking by. His eyes narrowed at Sasori as he said, "What do you think you're doing Sasori?" he asked. "Shh. Deidara fell asleep and if you wake him, not only is he still angry about the party, but he will be cranky that you woke him up." Whispered the red head. Raito scowled, but said in a whisper, "I'll take him to his room." Sasori rolled his eyes, "Fuck off Raito" he whispered as he continued to carry Deidara down the hall. He could feel Raito's eyes glaring into his back, not that he cared.

As he reached Deidara's room, the blonde began to whisper in his sleep. "Sasori." Sasori's eyes widened as he looked down at the sleeping warlock in his arms. Was Deidara dreaming about him? "Yes Dei?" he asked in a whisper. Deidara smiled again, snuggling deeper into Sasori's arms as said red head quietly closed and locked the door, as he knew Deidara liked it. "I love you un…" Hmm?" Sasori laid the boy down on the bed, lying next to him as he usually did when he was asleep. Deidara never knew it, but Sasori would sleep with his arms around him, waking and leaving before Deidara woke up. "What did you say Dei?" asked Sasori quietly. Deidara mumbled again but also said, "I love you un." Sasori's eyes went wide. "W-what?" he had never heard those words come from Deidara's mouth. "I love you…" repeated the warlock. Sasori just laid there, staring at the blonde in shock. Was it true? It was said that when a person is asleep, their subconscious mind sometimes tries to tell it's inner most secret. Now, Sasori knew Deidara felt SOEMTHING for him, but to hear that the blonde LOVED him….

Sasori smiled. Even though he knew Deidara wouldn't admit it, just hearing those words made him realize how much he loved the boy as well. He wrapped his arms around Deidara, his smile widening as the boy snuggled into his chest. "I love you too Dei. I love you so much."…

(A/n) So, what do you think? Yeah, Deidei can deny it all he wants, his inner most conscious wants him to tell Sasori. XD.

Saso: heh. Silly little blonde.

Dei: Danna! .l/

Heh. Anywho, R&R! Flames to be used on the idiot that almost crashed into me today!


	8. Chapter 8: To Deceive

Hey there my faithful readers! How are you all on this fine day?

Dei: Don't ask. We don't know what's wrong with her un.

Saso: I think we might be able to fix it by pissing her off…

Dei: But that could lead to us getting hurt un!

Saso: I didn't say we'd be the ones to face her wrath…

Dei: …then who?

Saso: *smirk*

What's wrong Sasori? Why the smirk? *smiling*

Saso: …OI! KABUTO!

Kab: Did someone besides Orochimaru call me?

What's Kabuto doing here?

Dei: Nothing Kari-chan! Check out my newest creation un! *Distracting me*

Kab: So what is it Sasori?

Saso: *whispers in Kabuto's ear*

Kab: But…why the hell would I-

Saso: Because, Orochimaru told me it'd make you better than Sasuke to him.

Kab: Really? Oh, well then sure!

Saso: Yeah, sure. Just get it over with. Well, I'll tell you what's going on after this…Kari doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned.

**Chapter 6: To Deceive…**

Deidara groaned as he woke up in his bed. What was this warmth that he was laying on? This weird thumping sound? He slowly opened his eyes, only to jump back in shock. He stared down at the sleeping form of Sasori, an innocent look on the redhead's face as he slept. Deidara blinked, not comprehending what was going on. Why was Sasori in his bed? WHEN did they get to his room? The last thing he remembered, he had been working on his father's computer after Hidan's party. That's when he finally put two and two together. He had fallen asleep at the computer. Sasori must've brought him up and put him to bed…but…

Why was he in Deidara's bed?

Deidara looked at Sasori's sleeping face. He seemed so at peace, serene. The blonde couldn't help but smile. He had never seen Sasori so off guard, the redhead was so paranoid. Seeing him like this…so at peace with the world…Deidara absent mindedly ran a hand through Sasori's red locks. He looked so beautiful. Like a work of art. Sasori stirred, his mesmerizing green eyes fluttering open and locking with Deidara's sapphire ones. Deidara, realizing what he was doing, yanked his hand back. He averted his gaze, a deep blush staining his cheeks. "Uh…what are you doing in my bed Sasori?" he asked, mentally cursing his nervous tone.

Sasori looked at the blonde for a moment, sighing. He had forgotten to wake up…well, the truth couldn't hurt…could it? "I was actually watching you sleep." Deidara blinked at the reply. "Watching….sleep?" he asked as he cocked his head to the side. Sasori chuckled at the blonde's cuteness and reached out to stroke his cheek, "Yes. You're really cute when you're asleep. Sometimes you even start mumbling." Deidara's blush deepened at the action as well as the statement, "Mumbling un?" Sasori nodded. "W-what…what do I say?" asked the blonde, worried.

He wasn't about to say it out loud, but lately, he had been having dreams about Sasori. _Please tell me I didn't say anything out loud…_ He thought, looking at his hands in an attempt to hide behind his long blonde locks. Sasori, noticing the boy's uneasiness, said, "Nothing much. You usually say something along the lines of _die Luke_ or something involving Hidan and pushing him off a cliff for fun." It wasn't actually a lie. Before last night, that really was what he had been hearing. Deidara seemed to let out a breath of relief. Sasori thought a minute. How would Deidara react if he finished? "There was one thing though." Deidara tensed. What had he said? "You told me something in your sleep." Deidara felt his heart drop. He didn't actually say- "You told me you loved me."

The room fell silent.

Deidara felt as if he could just scream. He hadn't planned on telling Sasori, he had been in a pretty good denial state for a while. Unfortunately, his mind wouldn't let Sasori leave it. He was frustrated about it really, this had never happened before. Sure, Deidara had had crushes on people in his life. It was natural. But this…"D-did I? Wow un…how w-weird." He stuttered, trying not to look at Sasori.

Sasori had other thoughts. He sat up and moved closer to the blushing warlock. He cupped Deidara's chin and gently pulled his head up to look deep into those amazing blue eyes. "So…is there something you wanna tell me…hmm?" he asked gently. Deidara's blush darkened even more. "W-what do you mean Sasori un?" he asked. Sasori chuckled. "You really don't want to say it? What if _I_ were the one to call off the bet? Screw it. I don't care about the bet anymore. I wanna hear you say it out loud...when you're awake." He moved his face close to Deidara's, ghosting his lips over the blonde's. Deidara shuddered as he felt Sasori run his hand down his arm.

Deidara cracked, pressing his lips to Sasori's in a desperate kiss. Sasori pulled him close, running his hand down the blonde's spine making him shudder again. Before Deidara could deepen the kiss, Sasori pulled back. Deidara looked at him in confusion. "Please? I want to hear the words from your mouth." Sasori whispered causing another shiver to go through Deidara. Said blonde looked into Sasori's clear green eyes, immediately becoming lost in them. "Say it Dei…" Deidara had never heard Sasori use such a pleading tone before. The words fell from his lips, "I love you. I love you so much, it confuses me un. You told me that you've never felt so strongly towards anyone before right? I haven't either…it scares me un…" Sasori caressed Deidara's cheek affectionately, "I understand. Don't be Dei. I won't hurt you. I would never forgive myself if I did. You're so adorable." Sasori captured Deidara's lips, this time running his tongue over Deidara's bottom lip, asking for entrance…

~Later~

Hidan ducked as Deidara threw a chair at him. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THROW A FUCKING SODA AT ME UN?" shrieked the blonde as he chased the silver haired man around the boardwalk, his now soaked and sticky hair flowing behind him. Sasori and Itachi sighed as Tobi and Kisame laughed hysterically. Sasori just watched in a mixture of annoyance and amusement. On the one hand, it pissed him off that Hidan would dare to throw ANYTHING at Deidara. On the other hand, it was fun to watch the so called _macho-man_ running for his life.

The group had decided to take a trip to Coney Island, New York. Everything was going perfectly fine. That is…until Deidara and Hidan had tried one of the carnival games there. Hidan had failed epically at winning a stuffed Stewie Griffin doll, not being able to knock over a small structure of bottles with a baseball. Deidara, on the contrary, knocked them over on his first try. Hidan, being the sore loser idiot that he was, took his frustrations out by chucking his soda at the blonde's head, hitting him right in the middle of the back of his head and getting soda all over the poor boy. Deidara, in turn, had grabbed the nearest chair and chucked it at the silver haired male…and so we're back at the present moment, where Deidara finally caught up with Hidan and tackled him to the ground, punching him repeatedly in the stomach.

"So, who wants ice-cream?" asked Kisame with a grin, obviously not caring if Deidara killed Hidan or not. Not that anyone actually did. It wasn't gonna happen, so they didn't really care. "I'll catch up with you guys in a minute un. I gotta go get cleaned up." Deidara growled as he got up and headed for the nearest building to use their bathroom.

Itachi cleared his throat, catching Sasori's attention. "So," he said, Kisame finishing what he was gonna say by acting like a game show host, "Sasori! You have just won over the blonde heart that many have failed at getting! What will you do now?" Itachi and Sasori rolled their eyes at the blue haired man's childishness. "Me? Well, I'm gonna work on KEEPING the blonde." He muttered. Kisame laughed, "True. That in itself might be hard." "Nah. I don't think it will be." He whispered, smiling at the thought that Deidara had finally cracked.

"I'm back!" Speak of the devil… "Hey Dei." Sasori said as he wrapped his arms around his blonde. Said blonde ducked out of reach and continued walking. Sasori blinked. Ok? That was weird… He went over to the blonde to try and pull him into an embrace once more, only to have Deidara slip out of reach once more. "What's going on?" asked the confused redhead. "Nothing. What makes you think anything's wrong un?" replied the boy, walking alongside Kisame and Itachi as they headed for the ice-cream stand. "Well, you don't usually shy away from me. Not even when you were in denial…" muttered Sasori, wondering why Deidara was acting so nonchalant. Deidara smirked at him, "Well, I don't have to act anymore, do I?" he said. Sasori froze, "Act?" he asked. Deidara chuckled, "Yeah, how else was I gonna get you to drop the stupid bet? I wasn't about to lose my image by chickening out un." he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "W-what?" Sasori didn't comprehend what the young warlock was saying. Why would he say something like this after…

Sasori felt like his heart was shattering. "Do you mean to tell me you've been ACTING this whole time?" he asked, his voice turning to ice. "Well DUH! You didn't actually think I was FALLING for you , did you? It was all part of the plan un. To think that I've out smarted the great _Akasuna_! What a joke un!" Deidara laughed coldly at him, stepping up to the stand to order his ice-cream. Sasori, not knowing what to say, glanced at the others. They all had shocked faces. They obviously weren't a part of this….this…GAME. Deidara turned back to Sasori, a coy smile on his lips. "Sad really, that someone that is supposed to be feared by so many was so easily deceived. Why would I fall for someone that only started flirting with me to get revenge on my Gramps un?"

Sasori felt unbearable pain in his heart. He had thought, after hearing the blonde in his sleep and the way he had reacted this morning, that it was only too obvious that Deidara had fallen for him just as hard as Sasori himself had fallen for the boy. To think, all this time it was a…blinding rage filled Sasori. He was heartbroken, embarrassed, and completely infuriated by all this. But..as much as he was pissed, he couldn't bring himself to injure the boy. Instead, he grabbed the milkshake once the seller had offered it and poured it all over Deidara's head.

"HEY! BASTARD! NOW I GOTTA GO CLEAN UP _AGAIN_ UN!" exclaimed Deidara as he stormed off. Sasori ground his teeth. How could Deidara DO that to him? Did he realize how deeply he cared about him? The anger faded, leaving an empty feeling in its place. Sasori sighed. It didn't matter. What was done…was done…

~Meanwhile~

Deidara finished rinsing out his hair. "Fucking Hidan un." he muttered as he sniffed it. "Well, at least I don't smell like Mountain Dew anymore un." he said. He glanced at himself in the mirror, annoyed that this incident had caused him to have to wash out his make-up. Oh well, he had spent enough time cleaning up and cooling down. Time to get back to Sasori. He smiled as he thought of the redhead. It felt good to be in love.

Deidara turned to see someone familiar walking in. The jet black hair and blood red eyes made him all too obvious. Deidara laughed as he noted that he was covered in a milkshake. "If it isn't Abunai! Piss your girlfriend off or something un?" he asked as he started to leave. Abunai smirked, "Oh, not my girlfriend. But never mind that. See ya around Deidara." He said as he made it to the sinks and started to take off his shirt.

Deidara narrowed his eyes at Abunai suspiciously, not liking that response. He shrugged it off and headed outside. He saw his friends standing by the ice-cream stand. "All right! I'm done un!" he said in his cheery voice, automatically walking over to Sasori. Sasori sent him a hate-filled glare and, before Deidara could get close enough, he moved away. Huh? Deidara blinked. What the hell? "What's wrong Sasori?" he asked in concern. One, he didn't like the glare that he had been sent, and two, that fact that Sasori had moved away was very confusing. Sasori glared at him again and said, "Just get the hell out of my face Deidara. I don't wanna be around you." He growled, confusing the poor boy even more. "Did…did I do something un?" he asked. Sasori had never spoken to Deidara like that, save for the first time they had met when Sasori had confused him for his Grandfather. Sasori laughed, the sound empty, "Dumb question. Just leave me alone." He said.

"But Sasori, I don't understand-" "JUST GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME DEIDARA!" Deidara flinched as Sasori yelled. Why? Why was Sasori acting this way? What had he DONE? Sasori had been so happy up until he had gone to the bathroom to-

Deidara blinked as he remembered something. _If it isn't Abunai! Piss your girlfriend off or something un? Oh, not my girlfriend. But never mind that._ "Abunai." He said with a growl. He had pissed SOMEONE off. "Sasori, can you at least answer a question for me un?" Sasori merely grunted in response, so Deidara asked, "Did you chuck a milkshake at someone?" "Don't act stupid Deidara, he chucked a milkshake at YOU." Came Hidan's voice. Deidara scowled at his friend, but ignored, just letting the information sink in. Sasori had, apparently, chucked a milkshake at him. "Then how the hell did I clean up so fast? You guys know I don't just magic my way clean un. I'm very picky about my looks and magic isn't the best way to get clean." He explained. They all stared at him, the same thought running through all of their minds, including Sasori's. He was right. Sasori remembered asking the blonde about that just the other day. _"Why don't you just use magic instead of wasting time in the shower?" "Because, one, I like feeling warm water on my skin, and two, magic doesn't get you COMPLETELY clean un. I care about the way I look, it's something my mom used to say to be proud of un."_

Sasori wanted to believe him, he really did. But it still hurt in his chest and he just turned away from Deidara. "I saw Abunai when I was leaving the bathroom." He said. "Abunai?" Itachi and the others all looked at the blonde, realization flashing in their eyes, "Luke's shape shifting friend?" Sasori's felt his heart skip a beat when he heard the words _shape shifting._ Was Deidara telling the truth? His pride kept him from asking. "Yeah. He walked in, apparently going to wash milkshake from his head." "Now we get it." Said Kisame. "We were wondering why you'd…" said Itachi. Hidan laughed, "Sweet, we get to kick his ass!" Tobi sighed, "Well, at least Tobi now knows Deidara-sempai wasn't really…" They all turned to Sasori.

Sasori looked up at the clouded sky. When had the clouds rolled in? Not ten minutes ago, it had been a beautiful sunny day. "You have to believe me Sasori…I don't know what Abunai said, but I'm sure it wasn't something I'd ever say or do un…" Sasori just stayed quiet. How he wanted to just turn and pull the blonde close. His damn broken pride wouldn't let him. His heart still felt shattered, hearing Deidara voice making fun of him the way it had…

Deidara look at Sasori, fear in his usually mischievous sapphire eyes. Why? He knew that Abunai was only doing what he was paid to do. The bastard felt no remorse. He didn't care what he did, as long as he got the cash. That could only mean that Luke had sent him. Why? Why would Luke do something like this to him? Especially after…no, Deidara would NOT think of that right now…not of the incident that had made him block out the rest of the world. After what Luke had done…Deidara had never gotten close to anyone ever again. Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, and Tobi had been his friends since childhood, so he didn't have to get close to them anymore. He didn't have to get close to ANYONE…he had made a promise that he wouldn't and swore to keep it…

…or so he thought…

And then he had met Sasori and his world was flipped over. Deidara, who had sworn to never let himself get emotionally attached to someone again, had no power over the feelings the redhead invoked in his heart. Without even realizing it at first, he had fallen for Sasori. Then he told himself it wasn't true, denied it. But this morning…no. He had lost his parents, his brother had scarred him, his grandfather was an ass…Sasori…he didn't wanna lose Sasori. He had just admitted to himself that Sasori was the love of his life…he didn't want to be hurt again.

"Sasori…_please_." He said softly. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes. He wouldn't let them fall. Not around his friends. He _never _cried around them, especially Hidan. Kisame, glancing at him, said, "Itachi, Hidan, Tobi…let's give them a few minutes alone…" Hidan smirked, "Let's go see if Abunai is still here! He deserves an ass whooping!" Deidara could hear it in their voices. They knew he was holding it in. He looked up at Kisame and mouthed _Thank you._ Kisame nodded, an angry look in his eyes. He and Itachi were always looking out for him…

Kisame led the group away and frowned. "Ass whooping isn't good enough." He growled. Hidan's smirk fell, "No. It's not. The fucker deserves to rot in a cell for making Deidara cry." "Rot? He deserves to die, painfully, slowly, agonizingly." Stated Itachi. "Tobi doesn't like it when sempai cries…" They fell silent. No. None of them liked knowing that Deidara was crying. He NEVER cried in front of them. Not ever. He always played the part of the cocky leader. But the four of them had known the blonde for so many years, it would be absurd if they didn't know when he was about to break down. They respected the warlock enough to leave, not watch, they all knew Deidara liked it better that way. But, even so, Deidara rarely cried. The last time they remembered seeing his eyes glassy, promising to let tears fall, was when his father, Kuroi, had been found dead in his office. Deidara had locked himself in his room, not wanting anyone to see his weak side. That had been five years ago. Besides times like that, Deidara never cried. He could break every bone in his body, scream bloody murder, but not a single tear would fall from his eyes. Deidara was the type to smirk at pain, to laugh, to be frustrated, but not to cry.

The four reached the building they had seen Deidara walk to after Hidan had hit him with the soda and saw Abunai. "Let the fun begin." Hidan said with a scowl…

~Back with Sasori and Deidara~

Once the others were far enough that they couldn't see him, the tears just fell. Deidara didn't know why he was crying. He rarely cried…but the thought of losing what he had just found…the tears fell faster as he bit back a sob. Why wasn't Sasori looking at him? Why wouldn't he believe him? WHY?

Sasori was still looking up at the dark clouds as he felt drops of rain start to slowly fall on his face. His heart stopped as he heard a sob. No way. Deidara couldn't be crying. He didn't dare look at the blonde, afraid that his pride would shatter completely if he did. He had never seen Deidara cry. He hadn't thought the boy was even capable of it. But another sob that had broken free from Deidara's mouth was proving Sasori wrong. "Why?" he sobbed, "Why is this happening to me un? Why? I finally open my heart to someone, after I had sworn I wouldn't ever do that again, and Luke has to go and ruin it! It's not fair!" Lightning flashed across the sky and the rain started to pour down. Sasori lowered his gaze some, but didn't let it fall on Deidara, still fighting not to look at the blonde. "WHY DOES LUKE HATE ME SO FUCKING MUCH? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO HIM THAT HE HAS TO MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL? AS IF WHAT HE DID TO ME FOUR YEARS AGO WASN'T ENOUGH UN? NOW…NOW HE HAS TO GO AND TAKE THE ONLY PERSON I OPENED MY HEART TO? I…I can't…it's too much…I can't take all this pain…you said…you promised you wouldn't hurt me Sasori…"

Sasori risked looking down at Deidara once those words left his lips. His composure broke. The boy just looked so broken, so helpless. Rain and tears were streaming down his face which was twisted into such a pain filled expression, his mouth open as he sobbed, his sapphire eyes screwed shut. He had his arms wrapped around himself as he fell to his knees, the sobs still flowing to Sasori's ears. Sasori felt a stab of guilt. Why didn't he just believe him in the first place? Why was he so stupid that he'd let Deidara get like this? He quickly walked over to the blonde, kneeling down and pulling him into a comforting embrace. Deidara flinched and his eyes shot open, staring at Sasori in confusion. "Shh..stop crying Dei…" Sasori hushed. He started to rub Deidara's back comfortingly, laying his chin on top of Deidara's head. He heard Deidara start crying again and held him close, his heart aching as each sob felt like a knife to his heart.

He couldn't stand it. Deidara shouldn't be crying. He hadn't wished it on the boy, not even when he had only been toying with him. He didn't want to see him like this ever again. He pulled away a little and cupped Deidara's chin, bringing his pain filled eyes up to meet his. His heart tore as he saw the tears in those amazing eyes. "It's ok Dei…I'm so sorry. I was just…I…fucking pride, I curse it so much. I should've just believed you when you said you hadn't said those things…when you said you didn't even know what I meant. I'm so sorry. I…can't stand seeing you like this. Please…" Sasori place his lips on Deidara's briefly and said, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I hate myself for that now." Deidara looked into those green eyes as he let the words sink in. Sasori smiled softly at him, "Please don't cry. I can't stand it. I love you so much that it hurts me to see you like this. I promise, I'll get that Abunai…and Luke." Deidara shook his head, a pout on his face, "No. Luke is mine. You can't kill him un." Sasori chuckled. Seemed like the blonde was quick to recover. He gently wiped the tears from his eyes before kissing the boy deeply, slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Deidara quickly melted into the kiss, moaning slightly as he wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck tightly, pulling him closer. He would get Luke. Make him pay for all the shit he had put him through…for all the wrongs he had done towards him. But now…Deidara moaned again as Sasori started to rub his back sensually. Deidara tightened his grip on Sasori's neck, rubbing his tongue on Sasori's as he moaned.

Sasori picked the blonde up bridal style, breaking the kiss for some much needed air. He looked at Deidara's face, letting the image burn into his mind. Deidara's eyes were half lidded, glazed over with lust as he panted, trying to regain his breath. A deep blush stained his beautiful, wet face as his wet hair framed it perfectly. Sasori suddenly saw that sunlight was reflecting off of the droplets of rain water that were slowly dripping down Deidara's face. He looked up to see the clouds part and the late afternoon sun shine through. He looked back at Deidara and chuckled. Deidara's emotions affect the weather… Deidara blinked, finally regaining his composure. "What's so funny un?" he asked. Sasori kissed him gently, "Nothing. You're just too cute sometimes." He replied. Deidara blinked and pouted, as if he didn't like that answer. That made Sasori chuckle more. He nuzzled his face into the blonde's neck. "God Deidara, I love you way too much." He said.

Deidara blinked and then laughed, the sound making Sasori's heart soar. He looked at him, relishing the sight of Deidara's beautiful smile as he carried him back home. Deidara buried his face into Sasori's neck and said, "I love you too…Sasori-no-danna." Sasori almost tripped when he heard the words. "Danna?" he asked. When no answer came he looked down, only to see that Deidara had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled at his blonde. "Wow Atisuto-san…I wish you could've met him…I'm sure you'd be crazy about this kid." He muttered as he kept on walking…

(A/n)FUCK YOU KABUTO GET THE HELL OUTTA MY ROOM!

Kab: *FLEE*

Saso: You ok Kari?

Grr….

Dei: Uh…

Sorry, Kabuto just pissed me off with all that shit! YES! I KNOW THAT YOU LOVE OROCHIMARU! GET OVER IT DAMNIT!...Hey, you guys put the chappie up! Well, Who wants to read about Abunai getting his ass whooped by Kisame, Hidan, Itachi, and Tobi? I'M TAKING VOTES! XD. And who would you rather see kill Luke? Just curious!

Dei: Well, it seems she's back to normal un.

Saso: Indeed. That's good.

What are you talking about?

Dei: NOTHING UN!

…whatever. R&R! Flames to be used to burn my cousin's socks! I don't know why, I just feel like it! XD.


	9. Chapter 9: Payback

Hey what's up!

Dei: Right hand blue!

Saso: Too easy.

Yeah, those two are playing twister.

Saso: Left foot red.

Dei: Got it un!

This is what happens when Itachi gets Sasori the game for Christmas. DEI!

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned! Right foot green.

Haha! On with the chap!

**Chapter 9: Payback**

Abunai stretched as he headed out of the building. "Well, my work here is done." He muttered to no one in particular as he pulled out his cigarette pack, "Might as well head back and tell Luke." He stopped walking just as a shadow landed in front of him. He smirked, "Hello Hidan. It's been a long time."

Hidan scowled at the black haired man, "Not long enough Abunai." Abunai chuckled, "Aww, don't be like that! And here I thought you came to reminisce." Abunai moved to the side, dodging a kick to the face from Itachi. "But… I see you and your friends are here for a different reason." He said as he grabbed the fist Tobi had aimed at him. He flipped the younger boy onto his back. Tobi grunted in pain as Kisame swung Samehada at Abunai. Abunai jumped up, kicking off of the blade and landing behind the shark.

"Child's play." He said. Itachi pulled out a dagger and lunged at him once more. Abunai chuckled, "I know how to deal with you." He leaped into the air, changing. Itachi turned to attack…and froze. "Don't hurt me!" yelled the person in front of the weasel, bringing his arms up to shield himself. "S-Sasuke?" muttered Itachi, still unmoving. "DON'T PUT YOUR FUCKING GUARD DOWN!" Hidan yelled, running at the smaller raven haired boy. "Nii-san! Are you really gonna hurt me?" asked the young Sasuke with wide, tearful eyes. Itachi lowered the dagger, his hands trembling. "ITACHI! DON'T FALL FOR IT DAMNIT!" Kisame got up off the floor.

Sasuke laughed, "Idiot." He said as he slammed his fist into Itachi's chest. Itachi was thrown a few feet back, slamming trough the boardwalk into the sand. Abunai laughed, transforming back into his normal self and ducking as Samehada went past him. "And you...hmm…I think I'll come back to you." Abunai said as he slipped past Kisame. He heard a yell and felt a fist connect with his face. He staggered back a bit before crouching down and kicking Tobi's feet out from under him. Then jumping up and kicking Hidan in the face.

"Damnit." Muttered the albino as he got back to his feet. "Using his dead brother's face to distract him? That was low, even for YOU Abunai." He said. Abunai shrugged, "It's what I do. How I work." Hidan ground his teeth. He reached up, a strange red light gathering in his hand. He gripped the light and his scythe formed. "Now Hidan, you know you four aren't enough to deal with me. Not without Deidara." Explained Abunai.

Hidan swung his scythe furiously at the man, anger blinding him. Abunai laughed, "What's the matter Hida-chan?" he asked, "Why are you so angry?" Hidan's glare darkened, "Dumbass question! You tried to break Deidara and Sasori apart! You are such a fucking bastard!" Abunai, dodging the attacks effortlessly, frowned, "Tried? I'm pretty sure I succeeded." Hidan yelled in frustration and continued to attack. Abunai jumped up, dodging. "TAKE THIS!" Abunai blinked at the yell, turning in time to get a giant water shark in the face. "NICE ONE KISAME!" yelled Hidan as Abunai fell to the ground. The black haired teen jumped up. "Guess it's time to step it up a notch." He said as he shape-shifted. He turned into Deidara.

"YOU THINK THAT WOULD WORK ON ME FUCKER?" yelled Hidan as he went at him again. Abunai smirked and his eyes dilated. Kisame noticed this and his eyes widened, "HIDAN!" "Not quick enough." Muttered Abunai as the water scattered around him came together and formed a spike of ice. It pierced Hidan in the stomach, causing the albino to grunt in pain. "How could you have forgotten about my special _kopikyatto_ ability?" Hidan scowled, his face twisted in pain as he tried to pull himself off of the spike.

Abunai chuckled, his eyes dilating again. The ice spread up and around Hidan's torso, making it impossible for him to break out. Hidan shot curses at Abunai as Kisame went at him, Samehada in hand. Abunai ducked and placed two fingers at Kisame's chest. "I love my job." He muttered as his eyes dilated and a blast of black energy hit the shark in the chest. Kisame grunted in pain as he was thrown into the water. "KISAME!" Tobi pulled out a crossbow and took aim at Abunai. "Kopikyatto ability. One of the most powerful abilities there are." Stated Tobi, "You can copy any technique, and power you've seen before…" Tobi shot the arrow, only to have Abunai catch it between two fingers. "Yes. And that is why you can't win." He raised the arrow and fire formed around it…

~Meanwhile~

Sasori looked down at Deidara as the blonde woke. "Hello there." He said with a smile. Deidara blinked his sapphire eyes up at him before he looked around. "Where…where are the others?" he asked. Sasori shrugged, "I don't know. I brought you back home. I haven't seen them since they walked away." Deidara rubbed his eyes and looked at Sasori. "Put me down please?" he asked. Sasori nodded and put the blonde on his feet. "I don't like this un." he muttered. "Like what Dei?" "They should have come back here…" Deidara thought a moment, before his eyes widened, "They went after Abunai." He turned to go back, but Sasori grabbed him. "You go see what Luke is up to. I'll help them."

Deidara blinked, "Why would you do that?" he asked. Sasori chuckled, "Because, you've been hurt enough today. Go. Do your computer thing. Besides, I've dealt with the kopikyatto ability before. Very simple to me. And now that I am _aware_ of him, he can't fool me." He kissed the younger quickly, "You just watch your back." And with that, Sasori vanished.

Deidara stared at the spot the red head was standing before for a minute. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Sasori." He whispered with a smile before opening his eyes and heading down the hall.

"You must really love him Otouto." Deidara spun a roundhouse kick to Luke's jaw sending him to the ground. "You have no right to call me that." Growled Deidara. Luke's muddy brown eyes met Deidara's sapphire ones. "No need to be so cold Otouto." "I have all the reason to un. You sent Abunai to ruin something for me." Luke smirked, "It almost worked too." "Why do you always do that? Why do you always try to make my life a living hell?"

Luke looked at Deidara, a psychotic grin spreading across his face. "A living hell? Why no Otouto, it's not like that! I want to make your life better!" Deidara scowled at him. "That's a load of bull shit. You have done nothing but make me miserable un." Luke cocked his head to the side. "Oh really? Well, maybe I should make your troubles disappear." Luke's eyes dilated. Deidara realized what was happening too late. He felt the world around him spinning…

~Sasori~

Sasori appeared back in New York. What he saw before him was complete chaos. Itachi was pulling himself from the sand to his left. To his right was Tobi pulling a piece of wood from his left leg. Kisame was on his back in front of him, groaning in pain. And there was debris and destruction all over. Sasori went over to the shark, "What the hell happened?" he asked. Kisame groaned and said, "I got my ass whooped by Abunai." "Where's Hidan?" "I'm not sure. ITACHI! Where's Hidan?" Itachi looked at the shark with a nod before looking around. "DUCK!" he yelled. Sasori dropped to the ground as Hidan flew passed.

"FUCK!" grunted the albino as he hit a lamp post. Sasori turned to look at the man that had thrown Hidan. "So…" he said as he stared at Abunai. Abunai, not missing a beat, looked at Sasori with a smirk. "Why hello Sasori! What brings you here un?" Sasori threw a needle at him. Abunai slid to the side to dodge. "Aww, still sore about what I said earlier? Not my fault un. You're so gullible."

Sasori narrowed his eyes at him, the green orbs turning blood red. "Cut the act shape-shifter. You can't fool me anymore." Abunai smirked, "I see. Well, either way, I can't lose. Four of them couldn't stop me. What makes you think you can?"

Sasori closed his eyes, "I don't think I can win. Doubt is for those without power."

Kisame and Itachi looked up as the sky darkened. "Uh…guys?" asked Hidan. "Tobi is scared." Whimpered Tobi. Lightning flashed across the sky. "What is he doing?" asked Itachi. Kisame looked back at where Sasori and Abunai were.

Abunai chuckled and ran a hand through his new long locks. "Ugh, how does Deidara stand having all this hair? It's annoying." Sasori scowled, "Don't worry, you won't have to deal with it for long." He stated. Abunai raised a brow, "Why? Because you can make a little lightning show?"

Sasori opened his eyes, a sly smile playing at his lips. "You must not have done sufficient research on your abilities shape-shifter. Back in the day, any one of your kind would flee at the sight of lightning." Abunai scoffed, a ball of fire appearing in front of him and shooting at Sasori. Sasori put a hand up, stopping the flames with his bare hands. Abunai laughed, "Nice catch. Try this!" water from the ocean near by forming a twister that shot straight at Sasori.

Sasori turned to the twister and blew a soft breath at it. The water turned to ice instantly. Abunai's cocky grin faded. Sasori leaped into the air, lightning flashing again. He caught some in his hands and formed a whip with it. Abunai changed shape, apparently not liking that he didn't have the upper hand, as well as the fact that he didn't know what Sasori was up to. He turned into Itachi, flames swirling around him.

Sasori spun his new whip a few times before flicking his wrist. The lightning moved too fast for Abunai to register before it wrapped around his left arm. He let out a pain filled cry. His molecules started to disassemble and he turned back into his normal appearance.

"So that's your real face. I know that face. You must be Gekido's son." Abunai glared at Sasori. "Well, now that your little kopikyatto ability is unstable…" as Sasori said this, Abunai's molecules scattered for two seconds before re-stabilizing, "I can leave you to the four that had originally wanted to kick your ass. I got my payback." Sasori walked over to where the others were staring at him in awe. "Which one of you can handle lightning?" asked Sasori. "I can." Said Hidan. "Here." Sasori handed the albino the lightning. "I'm gonna get back to make sure Deidara is ok." He said as he walked off…

~Deidara~

Deidara felt as if he were falling. Everything around him was spinning. He wondered what the hell Luke had done to him as he crashed into something. He groaned in pain as he sat up. "Damn that Luke. I swear I'll kill him." He muttered.

"Sounds interesting. But can you please get off of me boy?"

Deidara looked down to see he was sitting on a silver haired man with blue eyes. He wore an old fashioned suit and looked up at Deidara with an expectant look. "Oh, my bad un!" Deidara quickly moved off of him. The man chuckled, "That's quite all right. I just wasn't expecting an adolescent to fall out of the sky like that…hmm…" He looked Deidara up and down, "Those are some very interesting clothes my boy." He said.

Deidara blinked and looked down at his tight leather shirt, black skinny jeans and combat boots. "Uh…thanks?" he said. The man smirked, "You must not be from around here with clothes like that." He held his hand out for Deidara to shake, "Konpeki Atisuto." Deidara shook his hand, "Katsu Deidara…wait…Konpeki un?" "Why yes. Konpeki." Deidara cocked his head to the side, "Did you happen to know a woman by the name of Konpeki Himana?"

Atisuto thought for a moment. "Hmm…no. I don't believe I do. But that is a very nice name." Deidara nodded, "It was my mother's name." he explained. "Well, if you look anything like her she must have been quite lovely." Deidara narrowed his eyes, "Just so you know, I'm a boy un." Atisuto laughed, "Yes, I know. I can tell by the fact that you fell on me and the sound of your voice. Either way, you have the beauty of an angel."

Deidara made a disgusted face at the word _angel_ making Atisuto laugh again. "I'm guessing that's not what you are then. Then why not come with me so we can find out where you came from?" "Just tell me where I am. I can figure it out for myself un."

Atisuto looked at the young blonde and said, "Lucifer's Mansion, main city of hell." Deidara's eyes widened. "_Lucifer's_ Mansion?" "Yes. The King of Hell himself." Deidara thought a minute. "Luke…what the hell did you do to me?" he asked no one in particular. Atisuto looked at the boy strangely, "Come, I have to go check on something. Afterwards, I'll see what I can do for your predicament." He said as he turned down the hall. "Ok. Thanks." Replied Deidara distractedly.

He followed Atisuto down the hall, realizing that he was in the same hall as when Luke had stopped him. The hall leading down to the office. "Where are we going?" he asked. "Well, I had been on my way to see why Lucifer wanted to see me, when a certain young blonde fell on me." Replied Atisuto. Deidara smiled nervously at him and Atisuto laughed, "No harm done Deidara. Now…" they stopped in front of the door to the office.

"You wanted to see me Luci?" asked Atisuto as he opened the door. "Yes Ati. Come in." Deidara looked at Atisuto, wondering if it was ok for him to follow the older man. Atisuto smiled at him with a nod and walked inside. Deidara hesitated for a few seconds before following. He looked around to see a different office than before.

The office was painted red and gold. The desk was in the back of the room, bookshelves on either side of it. The red carpet had a golden design of a scorpion on it. Sitting at the desk was what looked like an older version of Sasori. Lucifer had the same red hair, though it was longer and pulled into a low ponytail. Like Sasori, his messy bangs fell into his green eyes. He also wore that superior smirk, showing his fangs. The suit that he wore reminded Deidara of when he had first seen Sasori, back when he had opened that book.

But what really caught Deidara's attention, what really stood out, were the blood red wings. They were the wings of an angel and yet, it seemed as if they were stained with fresh blood. "And who is this Ati?" he asked as he looked Deidara up and down. "This is Deidara. He kind of fell out of the sky." Explained Atisuto. Lucifer raised a crimson brow, "Fell out of the sky?" "Uh, well not exactly un. You see, I was talking with a warlock and they kind of preformed a spell on me. That's when I landed on Atisuto-san." Deidara said. Lucifer studied Deidara intently, as if he were looking into his very soul.

Deidara felt a chill go down his spine. The air around him turned cold and his breath came out in puffs of smoke. That stare…That cold, expectant stare… Deidara felt the room spinning, his gaze becoming blurred. He started breathing heavily, feeling as if his very being were being yanked away. "Luci." Deidara faintly heard Atisuto say. Deidara placed a hand to his forehead, trying to steady himself, only to have the feeling worsen. He felt as if he couldn't catch his breath. "Luci, he's just a boy." Came Atisuto's voice once more. Deidara tried to shake his head straight. Nothing. He tried to focus, to think of a spell to stop this. But every time he tried to gather his thoughts, the spinning got worse. He felt sick. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. He was about to open his mouth to ask what the hell was going on, when the door opened and a small voice called out.

"Daddy? Can I stay in here with you?"

All at once, the feeling stopped. Deidara fell to his knees, trying to regain his composure. "Who's that?" asked the small voice. "A visitor little one." I heard Lucifer reply, "As for your first question, of course you can. Come." Deidara shook the dizziness from his head and looked up to see a small red headed boy, about the age of eight. His messy red locks fell into his clear green eyes and he wore a school boy's outfit. He looked at Deidara with a very interested look.

Deidara felt a hand at his shoulder and turned to look at Atisuto. He helped him back to his feet and asked, "Are you all right Deidara?" Deidara nodded, "I'm fine. Just a little dizzy that's all un." He looked Lucifer in the eyes before looking down at the boy that had made himself comfortable in Lucifer's lap again. The boy's eyes were still on Deidara as he said, "You have the same eyes as Ati-san." Deidara blinked. The same eyes? "Does he Sasori?" asked Atisuto. "Sasori…." Muttered Deidara, deep in thought as he stared at the boy. Where had he heard that before? That he had someone's eyes? Sasori thought a minute, "What's his name again?" he asked. "I'm Katsu Deidara. You're…Akasuna no Sasori?" said the blonde. Sasori nodded, "Yeah…you're a warlock. I can sense it."

Lucifer and Atisuto looked at Sasori in shock before turning to Deidara warily. Deidara chuckled, "Yeah. I'm a warlock un. Still learning some things though. Nice senses for you to figure it out." Sasori shrugged, "Thanks I guess…um…you remind me of Ati-san…" Deidara cocked his head to the side, "How?" Sasori shrugged, "You seem to be like him. Something about you." Deidara blinked as realization struck him, "AH! I GET IT NOW!" he exclaimed in shock. Atisuto and Lucifer narrowed their eyes at him. "Get what?" asked Lucifer. "NO NO! I meant I get what happened to me un!"

Atisuto laughed, "Well, what exactly happened boy?" Deidara thought a moment, "No, I can't it's classified." Lucifer sighed, "I think you should tell me boy. Or else I will use force." He said with narrowed eyes. Deidara shrugged, "I'm not afraid un." Lucifer blinked at him in shock. Sasori giggled, "I like him! He's a LOT like Ati-san!" he said as he jumped from his father's lap. He went over to Deidara and said, "Though, it's people like you that need protection. After all, Ati-san tends to get himself into trouble a lot." Before running to the door. He stopped and looked back, "But…I don't sense any bad thoughts from you, any intention of harming me or daddy or even Ati-san…I hope I get to see you again Deidara."

Sasori dashed down the hall.

Deidara smiled as he watched Sasori slip through one of the many passages of the mansion before he heard Lucifer clear his throat. The young blonde turned back to Lucifer, to see the man looking at him expectantly. "I see. Sasori and his ability to sense malice…so you really are just a boy…but from where?" Deidara stayed quiet. He didn't think it was a good idea to let anyone know he was from the future. Lucifer frowned, not liking how difficult this boy was being. He was about to order that he be told the situation, but Atisuto stepped forward.

"I see." He said as he circled Deidara. "So Sasori says that you have my personality, my eyes, that you are a lot like me…I can see it now myself, watching how you defy Lucifer that way. Reminds me of when I first met Lucifer." Lucifer stared at his friend as if he had gone mad. Atisuto stopped in front of Deidara, "That combined with the fact that you seemed to have known Sasori…" Atisuto smiled at him, "You are from the future."

Deidara blinked; how the hell had he figured it out that fast? Atisuto laughed at the look on the boy's face. "Hit the nail on the head did I? Well…Your mother was Konpeki Himana…which means you and I are related somehow…mind telling me how Deidara? No use in hiding the secret anymore." Lucifer just watched with interest. Deidara hesitated, should he? He might as well, it would save him the trouble of arguing with Lucifer…wait…related…

Deidara suddenly remembered what Sasori had told him. He smiled as he said, "I'm your grandson." Atisuto and Lucifer fell silent for a second before Lucifer chuckled, "Grandson eh? How intriguing. And how do you know my son?" Deidara frowned, "I can't say. I don't wanna mess up the future by saying too much un." Lucifer laughed, "Not as dumb as Atisuto when he was a boy…" Atisuto sent Lucifer a glare making said man laugh again. He then turned to his grandson, "Deidara…heh. Well, you certainly have my confidence, I'll give you that. You have not hesitated in defying Lucifer once. I like that." Lucifer laughed sarcastically, "Very funny Ati. Now…why are you here Deidara?"

Deidara shrugged, "My enemy sent me here." "Your enemy?" asked Lucifer. Deidara nodded, "My enemy un. I guess he wanted to get rid of me." "And how would we get you back?" asked Atisuto. Deidara smirked, "All I need is a spell book and I'll be on my way." "Which spell book?" asked Lucifer. Deidara frowned. That's right. Because Sasori wasn't in charge yet he hadn't gotten the library of spells for Raito. He'd have to find the book in this time on his own…he thought a moment, trying to remember the name of the book he had seen time travel in.

"Well?" asked the red headed devil. "The Black Dragon. The Black Dragon Spells." Stated Deidara. Atisuto frowned, "That book hasn't been seen for at least fifty years." Deidara sighed in frustration. "Things just love to become complicated…hmm…I could probably perform a spell to find it…but I would need time to find the ingredients in this time." After all, he couldn't just go to the usual stores, they didn't exist yet. "All right then. Until then…you can stay with me." Said Atisuto with a smile. Deidara looked at his grandfather. "Heh…if you insist." Deidara wondered how different Atisuto was from Raito before saying, "I just hope neither of us regret it un…" Atisuto laughed, "I always wondered if I would have children. To know that you are my grandson, it does my heart good. I'm sure we'll get along just fine my boy." He said as he placed a hand on Deidara's shoulders. "Come." …

~Sasori~

Sasori walked into the mansion, wondering what his blonde was up to. He felt himself being pulled from behind before he was slammed into the wall. He glared at Raito darkly. "What the hell Raito?" he growled. Raito glowered at the red head. "Where's Deidara?" he asked threateningly. Sasori's eyes widened. What did he- "What? He's here, isn't he?" he asked, pushing Raito off and heading down the hall. "If he was here, would I be asking you where the hell he is?" yelled Raito.

Sasori kicked the wall and slipped through a passage, falling down to the hall leading to the office. He heard Raito yelling from upstairs, but knew the man wouldn't try to follow, he wasn't as young as he used to be. Sasori walked up to the door, trying to open it.

Locked.

Sasori felt worry spread over him. Deidara knew he'd come here, he always followed the blonde here. If the door was locked, Deidara wasn't in here. Sasori turned and went up to the room.

Empty.

One thought ran through the redhead's mind.

Luke was gonna die.

(A/n) AND IM DONE FINALLY! Meh, I've been dragging typing this for a while.=-=…BUT IT'S FINALLY DONE!

Dei: Now you can work on the others un.

YUP! And in this one Deidara meets the cool grandfather. XD. R&R! Flames to be used on toast!


	10. Chapter 10: Sasori's Gift

Saso: Finally feeling better?

Indeed. I hated being sick.

Dei: Haha, who doesn't un?

Freaks.

Dei: Good point un.

Disclaimer?

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Saso: So shut your trap if you think she does.

DOMO! XD

**Chapter 10: Sasori's Gift**

Deidara was following Atisuto out of the mansion. It was odd for the younger. Atisuto didn't live in the mansion, which meant that, for the first time, Deidara would need to sleep out of the home he had always known. Not that it mattered…

"So, what do you like to do Deidara?" asked Atisuto, bringing the young warlock out of his thoughts. "Me? I like a lot of stuff." "Like?" "Well…" this was something Deidara wasn't used to. Ever since his parents had passed, he hadn't really spoken to adults that were interested in him. Raito was only interested in Luke… To be talking to someone that wanted to know HIM… "I like art. Or…I used to…" That was right. Deidara had stopped with his art after his father had died. Why? He didn't even remember anymore.

Giving the boy a confused look, Atisuto walked through the main entrance of the mansion, leading Deidara out into the dark world of the Underworld. "Used to?" he asked. "I mean, I still like it…it's…" Deidara smiled, his eyes dilating and a small clay figurine appearing in his hand, "It's my life un." Atisuto chuckled, "I see. Good. That's something you got from me then. Art is something I take very seriously." With a smile, Deidara looked up at the red moon. He didn't know why, but talking with Atisuto… "What was your mother like?" asked the older male.

Smiling, Deidara replied, "She was always kind and gentle. She treated me like a precious prince…my father was the one that was strict with me, but only with my studies or when it came to training. They both loved me a lot. My mother was loved by everyone…always so nice. I don't think I remember when a time she was truly mad. Heh, though, she hated when me and father would pull pranks on people. I remember we once mad my other grandfather walk into a fountain!" Atisuto laughed. "Yes, you are definitely my grandson. Playful little prankster." He patted Deidara on the head, "I'm glad. I never…heh…the way you look at me…means that in your time I am no longer among the living."

Deidara averted his gaze, "I never knew you. Mother always told me that you had passed before I was born…" Atisuto nodded, "I see. And when you speak of your parents, you use past tense…meaning that they have passed as well." Loneliness surged through Deidara as he nodded. His eyes started to tear up as he thought of his parents, but he held them back. He wouldn't cry. "It's ok to cry Deidara." Deidara looked up at Atisuto in confusion. The elder smiled softly at him, "Your eyes…they went from cocky determination to lonely so quickly…who takes care of you now?"

With a scowl, Deidara kicked at the ground, "My other grandfather…Raito…" "You hold hatred towards him?" "Yeah. He…let's just say that Raito never really sees me. I'm nothing important in his world…all he cares about…is that stupid experiment un…" "Experiment?" Atisuto stopped walking, looking at Deidara oddly. The blonde stopped walking too, turning to his grandfather, "Well…before I was born, Raito thought that my mother wasn't able to bear children un. Since he's such an impatient bastard, he made a kid. Luke. My so called _older brother_." Deidara looked to the ground, his eyes narrowing, "When my parents found out about me, Raito begged them to take care of Luke anyway un. My father was wary, but my mother took pity on Luke…and that ended up being the death of them both.

"Out of jealousy, Luke killed my mother and father. They always treated me better. I was their flesh and blood…so Luke got mad…" Deidara scowled. That ass. Luke really needed to pay. "He's done more than just that. I can sense it. You hold a deep hatred for Luke…"Atisuto placed a hand on his shoulder. Deidara didn't look up, "I don't like to talk about it un." The silver haired man's brow furred; he tried again, "You can tell me Deidara. It's good to let hostile feelings out."

Not removing his gaze from the spot on the ground, Deidara answered, "I just don't like thinking about rape, do you?"

~Sasori~

A dark aura was coming from the red head. A dark, deadly aura. He stormed down the hall, Raito appearing from the stairs. "Sasori, what is going on?" demanded the old man. "I was just about to find out Raito. I left Deidara here, in this mansion. He's not here anymore. Nor is he with his friends. That only leaves one other thing. _**Luke**_." Raito frowned, "Luke wouldn't dare to-" "He killed your son and his wife right in this very place. If he has harmed Deidara, I will personally rip him to shreds Raito." Sasori interrupted, sending a cold glare at Raito.

Raito gulped, "I've never seen you this protective of someone before Sasori." He muttered. Sasori remained silent. Raito found it so very strange. Sasori, the most feared creature that he knew, the one that had watched his own cousin get devoured, the one that killed without mercy, was protective of his grandson. Why? What had caused Sasori to fall so deep? What had changed the red headed devil so much? He knew Deidara was not one to fall so easily either. Deidara hardly let anyone into his heart anymore. For two people, who had locked their hearts away so fully, to open up…what had one of them done? Who had fallen first?

And what would happen now?

Had Luke really harmed Deidara?

Raito didn't think that Luke would kill him. No matter what, he knew that Luke held strong feelings for Deidara. He harmed anyone that brought pain to the younger boy. So why was he being so difficult? Why was Luke being the one to harm his brother himself? Raito shook his head. He just didn't understand it. Luke had been so obedient when he was younger. Why had he changed so much?

Come to think of it, Deidara had become more distant around the time that Luke had become more difficult. When Deidara had turned fourteen…

Raito was brought out of his thought by Sasori stopping in front of the door to Luke's room. Sasori, not being a patient man, kicked the door open and stormed into the room. "LUKE!" Said teen looked up at Sasori, "Yes?" he asked calmly. Sasori glowered at him, "Where's Deidara?" Luke put on a shocked face, "Isn't he in his room?" "Cut the bull shit Luke. Where's Deidara? I know you have something to do with it." Growled Sasori. He didn't want to play games. He wanted his blonde. Now.

Luke smirked, "Don't worry. I didn't hurt him. I just sent him somewhere where he wouldn't be in my way." Raito's eyes widened at the words. Sasori, on the other hand, grabbed the blonde by the collar and slammed him into the wall, "And where, pray tell, would that be?" he asked menacingly. Luke merely smirked and said, "You think that you can have him don't you?" Sasori blinked, not expecting that as an answer. Luke chuckled and continued, "Well, it doesn't matter what you do. I'm one step ahead of you."

Sasori growled. What the hell did that mean?

~The other guys~

Hidan glared down at Abunai. Inside, the albino felt very satisfied. Abunai was clutching his side in pain, blood seeping through his fingers from a very deep gash there. The older male was beaten, half dead. He looked as though he had been through a tornado of swords and had burns everywhere from the lightning. Hidan, gripping said lightning in one hand and his scythe in another, slammed a foot on Abunai's stomach. Abunai cried out in pain, his molecules scattering slightly. He looked up at Hidan and chuckled, "What are you so angry about?" he asked. Hidan's glare darkened, "Well, at the moment? You made a friend of mine cry. That on top of what you've done to me? Fuck off." "And what did I do?" Hidan raised his scythe, "you killed my sister."

He brought the blade down, slicing through Abunai's throat.

Turning, he met the gaze of his friends. After Sasori had left, the other three had decided to leave Abunai to Hidan, knowing full well that the Jashinist had issues with him. He felt grateful to them because of that. He had finally gotten the bastard back… He shook the thoughts out of his head as he walked over to them. "So, I wonder how Sasori and Deidara are doing?" he asked…

~Deidara~

He looked around the sitting room. He smiled at how different things were from the mansion. It was small and cozy, with a fireplace that now had a nice, warm fire burning. Deidara observed the professionally painted portraits on the walls and sculptures on shelves throughout the room with a smile. He liked that Atisuto seemed so…bright. He was open and kind, gentle even. Having only known how Raito was, Deidara was very comfortable with his other grandfather.

"Come. I want you to explain to me what he did to you." Said Atisuto, motioning for Deidara to sit on the couch next to him. Deidara hesitated, but only for a moment. He sat down, shocked at how comfortable the Victorian style couch actually was. He looked at Atisuto who grinned, "I had a little witch that lives next door make it more comfortable. I enjoy lying here on cold nights with a book." He explained. Deidara smiled as a woman walked in. "Atisuto-sama, would you or your guest need some sort of snack?" she asked. Deidara took in her appearance. She wore a red skirt and shirt, her dark hair pulled into a bun. Her onyx eyes seemed serene as she gazed at Deidara with a soft smile.

Atisuto nodded, "Yes please Liza. I am getting the urge for a treat. Deidara? Would you like something?" "Uh, sure. Anything is fine." Replied the blonde. The woman, Liza, bowed slightly before walking out of the room. "Very kind little demon she is. Always knows when I'm hungry." Commented Atisuto, making his grandson laugh. He smiled before a calm demeanor came over him.

"Tell me." He demanded. Deidara frowned. He never liked speaking of that incident; he avoided even thinking about it most of the time. But…maybe he should talk about it. It was so easy to speak his mind around Atisuto; the elder seemed to understand him similar to how Sasori did…but he didn't plan on telling Sasori; it would infuriate him and that was something Deidara didn't want.

Taking a deep breath to collect his thoughts, Deidara looked at the fire, letting the words flow from his mouth. "I was fourteen un. Two years had passed since my father had been found dead in his office…and I was out in the garden, just looking around…"

_~three years ago~_

_Deidara smiled as the sun shone down on him. It was on days like this that the young blonde felt happiest. He felt like all of his misery melted away as he stood out there in the sun. The young fourteen year old sat in the grass, though his grandfather would probably scold him for it later, and pulled out a spell book that he had taken from his grandfather's library (he'll most likely get a scolding for that too)._

_The young blonde looked up as he heard footsteps; his eyes met those of his older brother. "Oh, hey Luke." He said plainly as he turned his attention back to the spell book. Luke smiled at him as he usually did. "Hey Otouto. You know grandfather will yell at you for taking his spell book. It's against the rules." Deidara rolled his eyes, "I don't get why you wanna take over after gramps un. You're such a damn goody goody. You should do something more kind or something. I think that's why dad wanted ME to take over you know?" _

_At the mention of their father, Luke's smile fell, and his face took on an emotionless look. Deidara, too into his spell book, didn't notice. "Hey…Otouto?" the blonde looked up, "Do you…hate me?" he asked. Deidara looked up at the sky. "Well…you're not my favorite person in the world…but no. I don't hate you." "Good…because you're really important to me…you know that don't you?" Deidara shrugged, "You're my brother. I kinda guessed that." He replied. Luke moved so that he was sitting in front of Deidara, "But do you know how important?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper._

_A chill went down the younger boy's spine when the words reached his ears. "Doesn't matter though right?" he asked warily, "Because Gramps will always see you…for him I don't exist un." Luke frowned, "Oh, don't feel like that Deidara." He comforted, pulling Deidara into a hug, "You exist. And you're existence is very important." Deidara was suddenly pulled into a kiss, causing him to panic. What was Luke doing?_

_He struggled, trying to pull away, but Luke grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. "What's the matter Otouto?" he asked before kissing Deidara again. Deidara tried to kick at him, "LUKE! GET OFF!" he demanded. "Now why would I do that?" whispered Luke as he moved to unbutton Deidara's pants. Terror surged through the younger as he began to struggle once more. "LUKE! PLEASE!" he shrieked, hoping that someone would hear._

_Unfortunately…no one did…and Deidara cries of pain and for help were lost to the wind…_

~Back in the present~

"The worst part was that I couldn't even tell gramps what had happened. He'd never believe me un…" Deidara now sat with his head resting on his knees and arms wrapped around said legs. He stared at the floor blankly, trying to make the memories from that day fade away again. He jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder and turned. Atisuto pulled him into a hug, holding his grandson tight. "How terrible. I'm so sorry I couldn't help…"

Deidara felt tears stinging his eyes as Atisuto pulled away, "It's not your fault." He muttered, "Even if you wanted to you couldn't have been there." Liza came back into the room, a tray of tea and pastries in her hands, "Here you are. Oh…are you all right lad?" she asked kindly as she placed a hand on Deidara's shoulder. Deidara couldn't help but smile, "Yea, I'm all right. Thank you for worrying un." Liza smiled softly at him, "Of course. I don't think someone as lively as Atisuto-sama should be so full of pain." She said while placing a hand on the young blonde's cheek before turning and placing the tray on the table in front of them. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." And with that she left the room.

Deidara smiled, "She's very kind." He said. Atisuto nodded, "Yes. That is why I let her stay. She was a homeless young lass…" Deidara turned to Atisuto, seeing the older man deep in thought. "Hey, Atisuto-san?" he asked, the older man turning to him, "Where can I find ingredients for a spell?"

"Hmm…well, like I said earlier, I live next door to a young witch…younger than you actually. She may have some ingredients." Atisuto poured Deidara a cup of tea, "Here, it'll calm your nerves." Deidara smiled as he took the cup. He took a sip, "Hmm. Bitter un." he stated. Atisuto chuckled, "Sugar? I, for one, like bitter tea, but I see Liza knew you wouldn't." Atisuto raised a small bowl of sugar and Deidara laughed before taking it. He relaxed into the chair, feeling more at home than he had in a long while.

"So what would you need?" came Atisuto's voice. "It's not much. I just need a certain type of dragon blood. If I can get that, I'll be able to pin point the exact location of the book." Explained Deidara as he finished adding sugar and took another sip of his tea. He smiled as the warm liquid relaxed him.

Atisuto smiled as he watched his grandson. He thought a moment, remembering that Deidara had known Sasori. But how? And what was Sasori like? "Deidara?" he asked and the blonde looked up, "What about Sasori? What is he like? How do you know him?" Deidara blinked before taking another sip of his tea, deep in thought. "I…I can't. I'm sorry. It's too risky…" Atisuto smiled, "I understand. I was merely curious. Well, are you done with your tea? If so, we can go and ask my neighbor-"

"Ati-san?" both males turned to see little Sasori walk into the room. He had a backpack on his back this time. "Yes Sasori?" asked Atisuto. Sasori looked at Deidara, "Oh, you're here too? Hi Deidara-san!" he said with a cute smile. Deidara couldn't help but smile back. Sasori….he could always make him feel better. "Hey Sasori. How are you?" he asked gently. Sasori went over and sat in between them, "I'm fine. Ati-san…I found a weird book…" "Let me see."

Sasori pulled a book from his bag. Immediately recognizing it, Deidara's eyes widened in shock. "It had a cool title so I took it from school…but I don't understand what it says…" Atisuto took the book, "The Black Dragon?" he muttered in question. Deidara grinned, "The Black Dragon Spells!" Atisuto's eyes widened in shock. "Where did you get this Sasori?" Sasori kicked his feet a bit, "Well…I got it at school…but…I heard when Deidara-san said he needed it to get home, so I asked my warlock friend, Raito, if he knew what it was…"

Laughing, Deidara thought of the irony. Indirectly, Raito had just helped him, something he hadn't done in a long while. "Sasori…thank you so much!" he said as he pulled the small red head into a hug. Sasori giggled, "You're very welcome Deidara-san! I think someone misses you a lot in your home. I know I'd miss Ati-san if anything happened to him!" Deidara smiled widely as he looked at Sasori. Missed him…if Sasori came back…

"I need to go." Deidara suddenly stated. "So soon?" asked Atisuto. Deidara nodded, "I need to go make sure the people I care about are safe…Sasori..." "Hmm?" "Take care of yourself ok?" Sasori nodded, "You too." He said, worry flashing through his eyes. "Sasori?" "Please…be careful with your enemy Deidara-san…" Deidara's eyes widened. "He…will do what you least expect." Deidara stood in shock for a moment, "I…I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the warning Sasori…Atisuto…Grandfather…"

Deidara jumped as he was pulled into a hug. "Take care Deidara. I know that I'm watching over you…do you? And please…Sasori seems to have had a premonition. Keep it in mind…it will help you." Deidara felt tears welling up in his eyes as he pulled away from Atisuto, "R-right. I will. Good bye…and thank you…for listening." Deidara smiled and opened the book, flipping through the pages quickly. He stopped suddenly and his eyes started to dilate. He took one last look at Sasori and Atisuto, meeting a soft smile.

A single tear fell as Deidara vanished.

Atisuto felt worried. But as he looked at Sasori, it vanished, "Well little one, let's take you home." Sasori nodded, "Ok Ati-san." Atisuto thought as he watched Sasori walk ahead. _He knows Sasori, and fairly well by how gentle he spoke with him. I don't think I have anything to worry about. Sasori can handle it when he's older…_

(A/n) I KNOW I KNOW! DON'T KILL ME I'LL SICK SASORI AND DEIDARA ON YOU!

Dei: She will too un.

I was so busy with school work…but I finally got this done! Next? AKATSUKI'S CHIBIS!

Saso: Heh.

So, R&R, and flames will be used as a toaster.


	11. Chapter 11: Unexpected

Hey guys!

Dei: Inspiration finally hit you for this one un?

Yup! Thanks to a friend of mine…and a song. XD.

Saso: So, what should you do now?

You'll see soon enough. Until then, would you Sasori?

Saso: Of course…Kari doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned.

Thank you. Let us begin!

**Chapter 11: Unexpected**

Sasori continued to glare daggers at Luke. What had the blonde meant when he had said he was one step ahead of him? Luke on the other hand, just smirked at him, "Yes…I'm ahead of you. And because of that, you will never be able to take Deidara away from me." He explained. Sasori glowered, "Deidara wants nothing to do with you Luke. You should respect his wishes and leave him alone." Luke's psychotic smile never left his lips, "No…Deidara needs to realize; I am all he needs in this life. The only one that will ever understand him is me."

With a scowl, Sasori lunged at Luke. How dare this bastard say something like that? The thing that had tried to KILL Deidara? No way would he be able to understand him. He swung a fist at him, connecting with Luke's jaw and sending him to the ground. "SASORI!" The redheaded vampire felt someone holding him back and even more rage filled him.

Before he could bite Raito's head off, he took a deep breath, as Atisuto had always shown him. _Think with a level head Sasori,_ was what Atisuto always said, _rage will only lead to mistakes._ "Raito…let. Go." He ordered in a warning tone. Raito hesitated. He knew what Sasori was thinking…but this had nothing to do with protecting Luke…he was trying to protect his old friend. He knew Luke wouldn't hesitate in killing Sasori…especially since it sounded like he had done something unforgivable to Deidara, the one that he considered his dear brother.

"Keep your cool Sasori." He muttered to his old friend. He looked the red head in the eyes and an unspoken conversation went on. Sasori nodded before turning to Luke once more. The muddy brown eyes met the clear green ones. "Luke," said Raito, "How did this all begin?"

Luke smirked, "_**How it all began…if truth be told, had a master plan, soon I'll rule the world.**_" He raised his arms and looked up at the ceiling,_** "Took them by surprise, worked my way uphill. They looked into my eyes; I became invincible.**_"

He vanished, reappearing behind Sasori with a blade at the back of his throat, "_**No one can stop me, for only I am in control. If you want me, you'd better contact my people. In my crown, I am king. I love their endless worshiping. I am roar, a dinosaur, but I will never be extinct."**_ Sasori moved quickly, barely dodging the slice that could've ended his life.

"_**So don't mess with me."**_ Luke pointed a finger at Sasori and shoots red energy at him. Sasori's eyes widen and he places his hands on the ground, a barrier of ice coming up just in time to block the blast. _**"I'll shoot you down! Don't mess with me!"**_

Raito appeared behind Luke, taking on a younger form. He held his hand up to the teen's face and a blast of lightning shot at him. Luke vanished, appearing behind Raito with a chuckle. "What did you do to Deidara that makes you so confident you know him better than Sasori?" asked the elder. Luke hummed a bit,

"_**He showed me sex appeal, got on his hands and knees, forgot about the meal, it's best to keep me pleased. Imagine if you will a meet on the block. I had time to kill, so how about a quick fuck?"**_

Luke slammed his fist into Raito's back. With a grunt of pain, Raito fell to his knees. "RAITO!"Sasori lunged at Luke, ice shooting from his hands to try and pin the teen. Luke's eyes dilated and Sasori felt one of his own pieces of ice stab through his left leg. Biting back a cry, Sasori punched Luke in the face.

"_**I've come. It's been fun, but won't you please disappear? Something tells me that you can't further my career." **_ Luke grabbed Sasori by the throat and tossed him into a mirror on the other side of the room._** "In my crown I am king! I love their endless worshipping. I am roar, a dinosaur, but I will never be extinct! So don't mess with me. I'll shoot you down! Don't mess with me."**_

"OI! AKASUNA!" Sasori looked up as he put a hand to where his head had hit the glass and saw Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi come in. Hidan lunged at Luke, raising his scythe. Luke grabbed it and swung him into Tobi who had gone for him as well. _**"Cause all your heads are gonna roll!"**_ Kisame swung Samehada at him, but Luke's eyes dilated and Samehada exploded. Kisame stared wide-eyed for a moment before he was forced into the floor.

"_**I've made your misery my goal! So if you want survival,"**_ As Luke's eyes dilated again, all present in the room were forced to kneel before him, _**"kneel on my arrival, for this is how I rule the world!"**_ Sasori growled in annoyance. This creature really thought Sasori would bow_ willingly_? He broke free and lunged at Luke once more, ice forming a sword in his right hand. He brought the sword down…

And Luke caught it with his bare hands. Looking up at Sasori, Luke smirked and whispered, _**"No one can stop me, for only I am in control. If you want me, you'd better contact my people. See my crown?"**_ A crown of black flames appeared on Luke's head, _**"I am king! I love the endless worshipping. I am roar, a dinosaur, but I will never be extinct!"**_ Sasori bit back a cry as lightning went through his body.

"_**So don't mess with me! I'll shoot you down! Don't mess with me! I'll knock you down!"**_Luke grabbed the sword from Sasori's hand and rose it _**"Don't mess with me! I'll shoot you down! Don't mess with me!"**_ He went to slice through Sasori's throat.

"LUKE DON'T!" Sasori felt himself being thrown to the ground before something splattered onto his face. Looking up, Sasori froze.

His sword had cut right through Raito's throat.

"R-Raito…" he muttered, shock keeping him from truly comprehending the situation. Raito made a gurgling sound before falling to the ground motionless. Luke stared down at his creator for a moment.

And then started laughing like a maniac. "IT SERVES HIM RIGHT! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN IN THE WAY! HAHAHA!" Sasori just stared in shock at his old friend's lifeless body. He was dead. Raito was dead. Sure, he had wanted to strangle Raito lately, but that didn't mean he had wanted to KILL him! Raito had been his closest friend at one point…He glared up at Luke.

"_**You…FUCKING EXPERIMENT!" **_

All heads turned to the door where Deidara stood. His usual mischievous sapphire eyes were now filled with pure hatred and rage. Luke frowned, "You got here sooner than expected Otouto." Deidara's eyes dilated and Luke was thrown through a wall, "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM?" Deidara seemed to be in a blinding rage…

But that was a good thing. At least in Hidan's mind. Now the rest of them could move again. He got to his feet and turned to Kisame. The shark was looking at Deidara, a grim face apparent. Hidan turned back to his blonde friend. Should they really interfere?

Deidara gripped the spell book in his hand. The Black Dragon spells…Raito had never shown it to Luke or Deidara. Deidara had in fact snuck it out of the library when he was 14, so there was no way Luke would know anything about it. These spells were his leverage in this fight.

Luke laughed maniacally, "Otouto, did you really think you could find someone else? You really think that Sasori is the one to save you?" Deidara scowled, "Shut up bastard." Luke continued to laugh.

And then he put on a serious face, and he said in a creepy voice, "You are mine Deidara. No one else can have you."

Sasori suddenly realized what Luke meant by that. "You…"

Deidara opened the spell book in his hands and flipped through the pages. "What book is that?" he heard Luke mutter under his breath. The younger smirked. He knew that Luke had never seen this book. Choosing one of the more powerful spells, Deidara's eyes dilated and they were all teleported away from the mansion.

Looking around, Sasori noticed that this place was an old training area that He had gone to as a child. It was up in the mountains of Kyushu Sanchi, Japan; always hidden so that no one would bring harm to him…

But now it seemed to be abandoned. Sasori looked around, seeing overgrowth on many of the walls. The others were barely there, plus the ceiling seemed to have caved in. Had this not been used since he was a child? Since he had last come here with Atisuto?

"Wow~ Deidara…this sure is a suitable place to settle things." Said Luke in a sing-song voice. He turned to the younger blonde with a sickly sweet smile, "Though, I don't see why we should fight. Just accept it Deidara; you are mine." Luke's eyes widened as he was thrown into one of the walls with extreme force. Sasori himself felt like walking over and ripping Luke's head off…

He could too. Raito wasn't there to stop him.

Yeah…he could simply kill that bastard. Taking a step forward, Sasori felt his breath coming as ice. Focusing on Luke, he started to raise his arm to take aim…

Someone grabbed his arm. Sasori turned; ready to throw the person to their death…When his eyes met with Hidan's. "What?" he asked coldly. Hidan shook his head, "Don't interfere. This is Deidara's fight." Sasori narrowed his eyes, "Doesn't mean I can't help." Kisame walked over, "Think about it 'Sori; if you were in Deidara's place…no...WHEN you were in his place, when you wanted to prove to yourself that you were ready to take control…did you ever want help?" Sasori blinked and turned to where Deidara was. "When…I was in…his position? ..." He sighed as he thought of it…They were right…this was Deidara's fight…

They heard Luke laugh.

"Nice trick Deidara!" he said, "It seems that you really ARE serious!" A large gust of wind swirled around the grounds. Tobi gulped, "Luke is really strong…" he muttered. Itachi scoffed, "Deidara's stronger _and_ smarter. He'll win this."

Sasori nodded and looked at his blonde. "Dei." Said blonde looked at him. "Please Dei…be careful. If anything ever happened to you…" he whispered, knowing that Deidara would hear.

Deidara stared a minute before giving Sasori a gentle smile, "Don't you worry Sasori-no-danna, I'll definitely win this thing un."

Sasori's eyes widened as he took in the sight. He…he had seen that smiling face before…

Deidara turned back to where Luke was.

"Let's end this Luke."

(A/n) Sorry, it's kinda short. XD. But…I just got my muse back and the next chapter will be the fight!

Dei: Must. Kill. Luke.

Saso: Calm down Dei-chan.

Heheh. Well, R&R! Flames to be used to make grilled cheese sandwiches! Yum!


	12. Chapter 12: Brother's Quarrel

Saso: Finally continuing this?

Yea. I think it's time I finish this fic. It's not that much more. The fight and the epilogue.

Dei: I get to kick Luke's ass un?

Yes, yes you do.

Dei: YES! Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thanks!

**Chapter 12: Brother's Quarrel**

Luke lunged at Deidara; his eyes dilated, and he held out his hand. A strange, ice blade formed as he sped towards the younger blonde. Deidara smirked as the pages of the Black Dragon Spells fluttered a bit. His sapphire eyes dilated and the ice in Luke's hand melted and reformed as a glove, freezing his arm completely.

With a scowl, Luke stopped and jumped back. That book was going to be a problem wasn't it? He seriously had never seen it before…

He needed to get it away from Deidara.

The pages of the book fluttered again and dark energy started to gather in Deidara's palm.

Luke really needed to get that damned book away from Deidara.

Deidara swung his arm and the dark energy shot straight for Luke. The older blonde placed a hand on the ground and he melted into it, dodging the blast. Deidara looked around, scanning the area carefully for any sign of Luke.

He leaped into the air as Luke's arms reached up to grab him. Deidara's eyes widened as the vines that had grown over the walls shot at him. The wrapped tightly around the younger blonde and slammed him into the ground. Deidara grunted in pain, but kept the tight hold on the book in his hands.

That was his only leverage.

No matter what else he thought, Luke was older and Raito had trained him more that he had trained Deidara.

Without the Black Dragon Spells, Deidara would lose.

As the vines picked him up off of the ground once more, Deidara snapped the book shut with a spell in mind to counteract the vines. He muttered under his breath as Luke started to walk over. Eyes dilating, Deidara ran a hand over the book and it glowed black.

The black glow seemed to spread over the vines and Luke stopped. He raised a hand and more vines wrapped around Deidara. The black glow spread onto those vines as well and suddenly, the vines turned into…string? Luke wondered what Deidara was going to do with the string. He was still confined…

The younger blonde took a deep breath, knowing what everyone, including Sasori and his friends, was thinking. Strings…still tied up. But that was what the blonde had wanted. His eyes dilated once more and a dark glow filled his eyes.

He vanished, Luke taking his place and the string catching fire.

Luke's eyes widened as he took in the situation. That book was very annoying.

On the other hand, Deidara smirked widely. The spell needed a nonliving object to make it catch fire. The main thing was to switch places with something, or someone, and then set the means by which the warlock was confined on fire.

But it wouldn't work if the means were alive. The spell was made to not destroy living creatures. One of few that existed.

Luke scowled and…

That was when the tables turned.

"Gloves off Otouto." He growled as his eyes turned black.

Everything happened too fast after that.

Luke vanished.

Deidara scanned the area to try to find him.

And suddenly, a hand went through his stomach.

Deidara gasped in pain as Luke pinned him to his body.

"You put up a great fight Deidara. But now…you're done. If you won't be mine, I'll have to be rid of you. I can't let anyone else have you." He whispered into Deidara's ear. He pulled his hand back a bit, searching inside of Deidara until he found something…

"DEI!" Hidan ground his teeth together. Damnit. Deidara was good…but Luke wasn't a real person. He had so many things that they didn't know about…What the hell were they supposed to do? He glanced at the others, but knew that none of the four would even get close to the duo fighting. They weren't in the same league.

Sasori on the contrary, was raking his head for an answer. He couldn't go and directly save the blonde. If he got near him, Luke was going to rip his heart out…if only Deidara couldn't die…if only…

"That's it!" he whispered. He quickly yanked off his shirt, literally ripping it in half, and dragged his index finger over his heart. He quickly carved a symbol into his chest and looked up at Deidara.

He laughed bitterly. Something he had never seen him doing for someone that wasn't part of his family…but he was going to do it for Deidara. That blonde…

He had him without even trying.

"_Time. It is the only thing that controls us. It ages us and shows what we are willing to accept."_ The group turned to the redhead. "What the hell are you going on about Sasori?" asked Hidan before he turned back to where Luke had Deidara. Wasn't Sasori worried about Deidara?

"_My time in power is over…but I will choose to accept this…so long as I can choose my successor."_ Kisame looked at him in confusion. What did that mean?

"…Katsu…Deidara…"

A strong gust of wind swirled around the redhead, and an almost lightning like burst of dark energy seemed to come from him. Sasori closed his eyes as he felt a certain part of his power leave him…

Deidara's breathing was ragged as he felt Luke gripping his heart. Damnit…even with the book…Luke had him beat. "Just let go little one." Luke said in a sickeningly sweet voice. It sounded like he was trying to comfort him. Bastard. "The fight is over. There is nothing left for you to do. Let go." He tightened his grip on Deidara's heart causing the younger to cry out in pain.

"No…I won't un…" he turned to glare at Luke as best he could, "I will never let you win Luke. So if you're waiting for me to beg and scream…you won't get it. Until my last breath…" Deidara's eyes dilated and Luke felt his body burning and bit back a scream, "I won't stop trying to kill you un."

Luke's gaze darkened into a glare. So Deidara wanted to play that way? "If that's what you want Otouto." He moved to rip out Deidara's heart…

When suddenly, a blast of dark energy threw him away from the younger, at the same time forcing him to relinquish his hold on Deidara's heart. The younger warlock's eyes widened as he felt something odd flow through his veins. What was this?

Luke growled and lunged for him once more. Deidara, seeing it coming from a mile away, side-stepped the attack and reached out to where the Black Dragon Spells had fallen. The book flew into his hand and his eyes dilated. Luke looked back at him. Where had that speed come from?

Deidara started to mutter something under his breath and Luke frowned. Where did this power come from?

Dark energy suddenly shot out of the book and attached itself to Luke's wrists. "What?"whispered Luke as he struggled to break free. Deidara continued to mutter and his dilated eyes started to glow dark sapphire blue. Luke continued to struggle, not understanding what was going on.

"What is Sempai doing?" asked Tobi. "I have no fucking clue…" replied Hidan. The group of four was at a complete loss with what Deidara was doing…

But for Sasori, it was all déjà vu.

This was the same spell that Raito had used to trap him in the book…

Sasori couldn't help but laugh at the irony. The same spell that had been his misery…was now going to end Deidara's misery.

The dark energy chains started to pull Luke over to Deidara harshly. The older blonde, beginning to freak out, struggled as best he could. He dug his heels into the ground, pulled as hard as he could, tried using magic to break the chains…but eventually he ended up face to face with Deidara.

"Anything you wanna say before I end this Luke?" asked Deidara, his eyes glowing brightly. Luke continued to struggle for a bit before he stopped completely. He looked Deidara in the eye before he smiled sweetly, "Well Otouto…I'll see you eventually…and you will be mine. Akasuna no Sasori or not, you WILL be mine."

Deidara growled and Luke was suddenly yanked into the book. Slamming it shut, the area fell silent.

Until the others realized that Deidara had just won the fight and started going crazy…all except Itachi cause, well, he's Itachi. He just smirked a bit…

~Later~

Deidara lay on his bed, deep in thought, as Sasori walked into the room. "Hello Love." He said as he leaned over the blonde to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Deidara smiled as they pulled apart. "Hey danna. What's up un?" he asked.

Sasori glanced at the black spell book before him. "What are we gonna do with that?" he asked. Deidara sighed, "Sadly, we can't destroy it. Doing so would just let him out again un…" "Well…we'll have to hide it." Deidara nodded. He snapped his fingers and black chains wrapped around the book, ending in a lock.

"We'll find a good hiding place later." Whispered Sasori as he pulled the blonde close, "Right now…I think I want to have some fun."

Deidara chuckled as Sasori pressed their lips together before pulling away. "Sasori…thanks." He said with a gentle smile. The red head raised a brow, "For?" "I know what you did. You gave up your right as the king to save me un. Thank you."

Sasori smiled, "Anything for you Dei-chan." He replied before kissing him, "I wouldn't be able to live without you now."

And for once in a long time, Deidara felt serene…

(A/n) Yeah, next is the epilogue…and I have a nice surprise for you all!

JA NE!


	13. Chapter 13: epilogue

Dei: MEH! DANNA! DON'T DO THAT!

Saso: *chuckle*its fun to tickle you~

Dei: *can't stop giggling*

Heh. Saso-danna, would you?

Saso: Kari doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned.

Thank you!

**Epilogue**

A young blonde warlock slipped into the library in search of a spell book. Silently, he scanned the books, wondering which would be the most interesting to study. No, no, that one he had seen last Friday, hmm?

He pulled one off of the shelf, wondering why it seemed so tightly bound. Black chains were tightly locked around it and he could barely see the title. "The Black Dragon Spells?" he whispered. Curiosity started to get the best of him as his eyes dilated and the lock on the book fell to the ground, followed by the chains.

"Yup, The Black Dragon Spells un!" he said in a chipper voice, "Looks interesting un!" he flipped it open and started reading it.

About an hour went by before the door opened and a young redhead walked in, "What are you doing?" he asked, curiosity filling his eyes. "Check it out! The Black Dragon Spells!" replied the blonde. The red head walked over and looked at the book.

The two studied it for a bit before they turned to a page with a picture of a blonde haired, brown eyed warlock.

"Who's that?" asked the red head. The blonde shrugged before reading the label under the picture. "Luke? The dark warlock Luke…"

Black smoke started to pour from the book, causing the blonde to drop it. "What the hell?" muttered the redhead as the smoke took on the form of a person. A gust of wind blew and the same warlock from the picture was standing before them.

Once he focused on his location, he looked down at the two teens in front of him. "Ah…Otouto." He said, a wide grin spreading across his face. The blonde and the red head blinked, "Otouto?" they questioned simultaneously.

And that was when Luke focused on the blonde's eyes. "No…you're not Deidara." The blonde had emerald green eyes. (Remember, Sasori has green eyes in this fic.) The red head frowned, "How do you know our father?" he asked. Luke looked at the redheaded, blue eyed boy.

"I see…quite some time has passed then…and you are Deidara's sons…and Sasori's as well?"

The blonde tightened his grip on the Black Dragon Spells, "What if we are?"

Luke smirked.

This was gonna be fun…

(A/n) See you guys later! Hope you enjoyed _Within the Pages of a Book_!


End file.
